Why do you do this to me?
by BBGun007
Summary: 6 months after Maya's death and Emily Fields still hasn't gotten over her. On the other hand Paige McCullers has been in love with Emily ever since she laid eyes on her. What will happen when a teacher makes the two girls partners for a class assignment, who will break first?
1. The beginning

**A/N: Kia Ora guys. This is my first Fan Fiction ever :P I hope you guys like this. I am posting this chapter and I'll see where it goes and if you guys like it I will work on more chapters. This is set when Paige and Emily are only friends on the swim team. Emily doesn't know that Paige is gay. But Emily just got back from Haiti. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Summary: **6 months after Maya's death and Emily Fields still hasn't gotten over her. On the other hand Paige McCullers has been in love with Emily ever since she laid eyes on her. What will happen when a teacher makes the two girls partners for a class assignment, who will break first?

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO PRETTY LITTLE LIARS OR CHARACTERS IN THE SHOW_**

* * *

**The Beginning - Chapter 1**

**EMILY'S POV**

I open my eyes to the sound of my alarm on my phone going off. The noise hurts so much because I went to a party last night and may have had way to much to drink. I roll over and grab my phone and turn my alarm off. I roll back over to the position I was in before and just lay there with my eyes open, drifting off into my thoughts about Maya, I can't believe I was about to do that to her! I should never have thought like that! I loved Maya and no one else! I need Maya back! My thoughts get interrupted by my mum poking her head though the door and saying "Honey…It's time to get up to go to school"

"Yes. Mom I'm getting there!" I respond in a very sleepy voice.

I manage to drag myself out of bed making sure to keep the certain closed so that my head didn't start pounding in my head any more than it was. I walk to the bathroom, at this moment I feel nothing, I feel completely numb, I feel like I can't love again, I can't be loved and I feel like I can't be happy, I feel like I am a zombie walking because I feel absolutely nothing. I turn the shower on and wait a few minutes for the warm water. I take my clothes off, and then step into the shower. After about 10 minutes I'm just standing under the shower head and feeling the jets of water hitting my back. I can't even feel the feeling of the water hitting me. I look at my arms and notice that I have goose bumps, I put my hand under the shower head and feel that the water has turned cold. I quickly wash my body with my favourite coconut scented body wash and hop out of the shower.

I grab a towel and dry myself off, I wrap the towel around me and make my way out of the bathroom and back into my bedroom. I pick out some clothes and put them on. I chose dark blue skinny jeans with a white lacy top, and for the jacket I chose one of my favourite baseball jackets. I brushed my hair and my teeth and put all the books I would need for the first day back in a hand bag. I head down stairs and picked up the keys to my car, I was about to open the front door when I heard my mom in the kitchen call out to me "Honey…Are you going to have any breakfast?"

"No thanks mom, I'm not hungry, I'll get something at school." I respond not really feeling like I want to eat anything, I open the front door and say "Bye mom. I love you." I close the door before she can say anything. I hop into my car and make my way to school.

* * *

**PAIGE'S POV**

Rose and I are walking down the familiar halls of Rosewood high, making our way to our homeroom. When Rose all of a sudden grabs my arm and pulls me into the bathroom, she checks and makes sure that no one is in the stalls and says, "Paige. You need to make sure everything stays in check." Rose has been my best friend since kindergarten, she is the girl that knows everything about me, but sometimes she can be a bit over protective and that annoys me a little bit. "I will… I'll just make sure I stay as far away from her as I can" I respond sounding a bit annoyed. I think she picked up on it because she stopped having the protective best friend face and changed to the best friend that loves clothes smile. She turned on her heels and was about to walk out the door when she said "Don't hate me for caring". I looked at her with my 'are you kidding' look and said "Don't worry I will always love you" I say and give her a wink. She laughs and we walk out of the bathroom and head to homeroom. Thank god she isn't in my homeroom. I looked at my timetable and saw that the next class I had Political Science and Sociology. I stole Rose's timetable right out of her hand to see what classes we had together hoping she took Political Science and Sociology but she had History with Mrs Cooper first. I skimmed through the timetable and saw that we have English, Chemistry, Math and Gym together. I was really happy that we had four classes together, I was in at least two of her classes each day.

In homeroom, Rose and I just made small talk, we were making plans to go see the new movie that premiered a few days ago, 22 Jump Street on Saturday. We both agreed that we each would be free. We checked the times on our phones and chose to go to a screening at 11:25am. We decided that Rose would come over to my house at about 10:30 and go to the cinemas in one car. Before we could make any more plans the bell for first period rang. I got up and Rose told me she would text me if anything changed. We both said bye and I made my way to my first class.

As soon as I found a seat at a desk, '_she'_ walked in I was in the line of desks closest to the wall by the door at the very back. '_She'_ walked in with Spencer who of course was taking this class. 'I really hope she doesn't sit next to me' is what rushed through my mind when I saw her start walking to the back of the room. I stopped staring at her just in case she looked over in my direction and saw me gorking at her. She hadn't noticed me yet, so I looked at the front of the class looking at the teacher and what she was writing on the black board.

Just before the teacher was about to start talking I turned my head to see where '_she' _was sitting, turns out that Spencer was sitting next to me, '_she' _was on the other side of Spencer. While I was looking in her direction she looked at me and we locked eye contact, she smiled, oh my god that smile is so beautiful, I smiled back at her. We continued looking into each other's eyes for what felt like forever but what was probably only 10 seconds, before I turned my head towards the front of the class room and the teacher finally introduced herself "Hi Class, my name is Miss Gunn, I will be your Political science and Sociology teacher for this year." Miss Gunn looked very young about 24 - 26 maybe 27. Miss, was tanned but not nearly as tanned as Emily, she had long blonde hair just above her chest, almost as long as Rose's, She was wearing a Nike workout jacket that was fully black, and jeans. I couldn't help but think that the teacher looked sort of hot. Then I turned my head towards Emily and changed my mind. The teacher didn't look hot at all. Emily was the only one that was hot, gorgeous, stunning, and beautiful. Emily's hair was a light brown with blonde ends that blended amazingly. Her hair was perfectly curled. Her face is a totally different story, her lips look soft and warm, her dark brown eyes that I drown in every time I look into them. She was wearing a white lacy top, dark skinny jeans that fitted her legs so well, and a baseball jacket over the top of the white lacy top, the colors of the white and black, from the shirt and jacket complimented her skin tone amazingly!

I turned my attention back to the teacher as she was talking about what we would be doing this year. The teacher carried on for a bit before what the teacher was saying actually caught my attention, the teacher was talking about how the first assignment is a video of two of us doing a work out that uses joint movements and antagonist pairs. Also how the partners will be picked out of hats. I really hope Emily's name isn't picked out with mine. Miss Gunn was ripping up pieces of paper that she had written all our names on. She grabbed a pencil holder from her desk and tipped out all of the pens and put them on her desk. She then put the ripped up pieces of paper into the pencil holder and started shaking it. The first name she pulled out was Noel's. She then pulled out Jades. This carried on for a couple of minutes so Miss Gunn was about half way through the class then my name was pulled out. Guess whose name was next to be pulled out. Yes you guess right! Emily Freaking Fields. Emily was going to be my partner for this assignment and it lasted 2 weeks… 'How am I going to do this?' I thought to myself. Miss Gunn pulled everyone's name out of the pencil holder and then put all the pens back into it. Just before the bell rang signalling for second period to start. I grabbed all my stuff and walked out of the classroom before Emily could walk up to me to ask me questions about what we were going to do for the assignment. I walk into next class which is English with Mr. Fitz and sit next to Rose and tell her what happened in Political Science and Sociology.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Like it or hate it? Please leave a review I'd love to hear what you think. Also I'm not from America so I don't know the American Terminology very well; so if there are mistakes please let me know!**

**Cheers B**


	2. What is this new Evidence?

**A/N: ****Kia ora guys! I'm back with a new update! This one is a lot longer than the first one! I hope you guys enjoy this update. Thanks for all the follows and reviews already!**

**I really hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it :P Anyways here's the new chapter!**

_Previously on Why do you do this to me._

_Emily is still struggling with the loss of Maya from 6 months ago. On the first day of school Paige and Emily get peered up for a assignment in one of their classes that is going to last up to two weeks!_

* * *

**What's this new Evidence - Chapter 2**

**EMILY'S POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm blaring at exactly 5:30am. I got out of bed and got into my running clothes. I really needed to get in shape because swim training starts in a few weeks so I need to be able to get through at least one session and not either pass out or die from exertion.

If I did go tðo a training session at the fitness level I am right now I'm pretty sure I will die from exertion and this is no exaggeration. Because I am defiantly not at the fitness level I should be. I decide to go running every morning for my training schedule.

I can't help but think about what Maya would say about getting up at 5:30 in the morning. "Emily. You don't need to work your body to hard. Training doesn't start until a few weeks." The way that she would have said it would have made her facial expression turned into the worried and concerned look that I knew all to well. The way that her eyes would change and the way that some creases on her forehead would form when she was worried or concerned about something. Made me think how she isn't here and she will never be here.

I love running. I also enjoy having the time to myself to be able to think about things and be totally relaxed about it. I head down stairs and put my shoes on and tie them up. I walk out the front door and close it behind me. I start to head towards the forest to run the route I was planning out in my head.

I decided to go on my favourite running route this morning. I suppose the only reason I decided to go this way was because I wanted to have a great start to this year's swimming season. My favourite running route was running on a quite trail in the forest.

The thing that made this particular trail my favourite was because at the end of it there was an amazing waterfall. The waterfall was about 30 feet tall and had a little lake that was surrounding it. Which always gloomed in the sunlight. When I stood on the edge of the rocks and looked at the water beneath me I could see my reflection. Everything about the waterfall was amazing and beautiful to the rocks at the top of the waterfall that had the water washing over them; to the rocks at the bottom of the little lake.

Every time I went to the waterfall I just stood there admiring the beauty and not saying a word. Just sitting on the edge of the rocks watching the water travel from the top of the waterfall down to when it hit the surface of the already beautiful lake. When I first discovered this place by getting lost in the woods I stayed here just observing the view for about 2 hours. Before I started to try and figure how to get home. The waterfall is one of the most amazing things I've been able to observe in person. The best thing about this waterfall is whenever I come here in the morning or afternoons for my runs there is never anyone here which just adds to the beauty of this amazing place.

While I'm on my way back from being at the waterfall for half an hour I look down at my watch. Its 6:30, I've been out here for about 1 hour and school doesn't start until 8:30. I am almost home so I decide that I will grab my swimming kit and drive to the schools aquatic centre and get some swim practice in.

I enter the schools gates and park my car in the student's parking lot. There are hardly any cars here at this time in the morning so the parking lot looks a lot bigger than it actually is. I get out of the car and go around to the passenger side of my car and grab my swimming kit. I walk over to the entrance of the Rosewood High School Aquatic Centre and walk through the main door. I make my way to the gym lockers and get changed into my swimming togs. I put my swimming kit bag in my locker and get my cap and goggles out. I walk over to the pool and put my cap and goggles on and diving into the water.

The feeling the water washing over my body releasing all the tension and stress from my body, with just a wave of water. The feeling for being weightless, strong, fast and free all at the same time. This is why I love swimming. I can forget everything that I'm worried about or that's on my mind and just focus on the movement of my arms and legs pushing the water away from me propelling me forward.

After about an hour of swimming in the pool it was 8. I got out of the pool and went into the locker rooms to get changed. I had a longer shower than normal and that took about 10 minutes. I quickly got changed into the clothes I would be wearing for the school day and headed for home room to make sure that I wasn't going to be late.

* * *

**PAGIE'S POV**

It was about ten to 8 when Rose came knocking on my door at home. We always either walked or car pooled together ever since our parents allowed us to go to school by ourselves. Rose only lives a few streets down from where I live. I live closer to the school so she always picks me up.

Rose was standing at my door when I opened it for her. She was wearing a nice blue dress that fitted her skinny figure really well. The blue in the dress also helped bring out the blue in her eyes. Her eye color was amazing it was baby blue and really adorable. She was wearing her ash blonde hair in a very smart looking bun on the top of her head. She looked very professional. To pull off the look she was also wearing a black pair of Jimmy Choo high heels. With this whole look she did not look like she was in high school at all. With her facial features she looks like she was going to College. Next year she would be but she just looks a lot older than she is.

I greet Rose with a smile and leave the door open as I turn on my heels and run up to my room and grab a binder that has all my notes and school assignments in it and my backpack. I make my way down stairs and into the kitchen and grab a couple granola bars shove them into my backpack and go to the front door to meet Rose. We decide to take my car. Rose didn't have a car at the moment because her car was at the mechanics because the drive train in her car had snapped and she had to leave it at the mechanics because an engine won't start without a drive train.

I close the door behind me and head towards my 2013 blue ford fiesta. I hop into the driver's seat and Rose hops in the passenger seat. As I am driving to school Rose asks "How are you with seeing Emily around school?"

I sigh as I knew that this question was going to come up some time during today. I really wanted to get a lot of my chest about Emily and everything but for some reason I didn't want to talk about it at this point in time. I settled with saying "The new Political Science and Sociology teacher Miss Gunn…Peered me with her in our first year school assignment. We have to work together in and out of class for a couple of weeks!"

"Aw…Honey…I hope you're going to be okay with having her around you that much. Just make sure you don't blow up at her!" Rose says as I continue to make sure I focus on driving to school safe and not look at her knowing that she's looking at me with her concerned friend look that I knew all too well.

I've gotten to see this look on Rose's face a lot lately as when Emily left for Haiti I told her that I've been in love with Emily since I was 14 years old. At first Rose thought it was just a crush but over time she saw that everything I did I always related it back to Emily. Including when I went on dates. I would tell Rose how it went and would always end up talking about Emily. Or something about her. Damn Emily drove me crazy!

As my mind drifted off, I somehow managed to keep driving I realised that I hadn't commented to Rose's statement and so I decided to break the silence and say "I think I can handle her in my class and her sitting close to me. But I don't know if I can handle having to see her after school and during free periods." I see the shock on Rose's face as I tell her the truth. She was probably expecting me to come at her with a joke or something as I normally don't open up about my feelings or thoughts.

I drive into the school's student parking lot and find a park close by the side walk of the school. I park the car, get out, and lock the car. I walk away from Rose as I don't want to talk to her anymore or listen to what she has to say. After I said that comment in the car she didn't say anything. I was glad that she didn't say anything. She always knows when to say something and when to give me space. But sometimes she asks the same questions over again and they are always mostly about Emily nowadays. That is starting to annoy me. I wish we could just go back to talking about normal teenage stuff besides me being in love with one of my fellow team mates and class mates.

I enjoy the beginning of the school day. Having Emily in a couple of classes. I managed to get through most of them because I had Rose to sit next to and Emily didn't come and sit next to me at the back of the class.

It was lunch time now. I was at my locker switching my books. Making sure I had the right books for the next two periods I had for today. Spanish and Chemistry.

I was about to walk away from my locker when I looked in the mirror and saw Emily looking at me from behind. She had a locker a few rows down from me. She started making her way over to me. I decided that I needed to look like I was doing something.

I reached into my locker and pulled out my journal that I write in occasionally. I bring out a pen from inside my locker. Trying to look like I'm trying to do something. Emily stands behind me looking at me. I decide that I'll start the conversation. "Hi. How can I help you?" I ask without looking at her and writing something down in my journal.

"Um… I was just thinking that if we are going to do this '_SS_' assignment that we will need to schedule some times when we can meet after school or during school." Emily replies while I'm still writing god knows what in my journal. I finally decide that I should look up to her and decide that I'll be my normal self that she thinks I am.

"Okay Princess… How about you let me do all the work and then for the video you just join in?" I say with a wicked smirk on my face. "Paige…I want to do this fairly…I don't want you doing all the work and I don't want to do all the work either." Emily is searching my eye for something but I'm not sure what. I put my journal back in my locker along with my pen and close my locker door. I start to walk away from Emily because I really didn't want to talk to her at all. But she grabs my hand and then slams something into it. It's a laminated piece of paper. "Princess…What's this?" I ask as I look at it.

"It's my schedule…If you can find it in your best interest to tell me when you're free so we can work on this. I really don't want to fail. I want to get a good mark. But if you don't want to put the effort in I'll talk to Miss Gunn…And see if I can get a partner change!" While Emily says this she is slowly walking away.

While in Chemistry I think about what she said. I realise I don't want her to change partners. I decide that I will give her a little bit of a chance and not be mean and sarcastic with her as I normally am. I pull out a receipt from target and write the things I do on the back or it.

I know that if I stick around long enough after last period I can give Emily my so called _'schedule_'. We had already had SS today, and I didn't want to make Emily think that I wanted her to change partners.

When the final bell rings for school I pack up my things very slowly and wait for Rose as well because she's in my Chemistry class. We start walking by the lockers and I see Emily walking towards hers. I quickly open my locker and throw all the books I don't need in there. I get the books I have homework with into my backpack and close my locker. "Give me a sec." I say to Rose as I turn on my heels and walk towards Emily whose is still at her locker. I do what she did with her schedule and grab her hand and shove my schedule into her nice soft and warm hands. I then turn on my heels again. I hear her say "What is this?" I have a big smirk on my face and turn around I say "Unfold it and find out Princess!"

I turn and walk up to Rose that is already half way down the hall way. I don't dare to look at Emily because I don't want to know what look she has on her face. I don't want to know if it's a happy look, a sad look, an angry look, a frustrated look. I really don't want to know. So I don't look.

I can feel that Rose is wanting to ask me something. I'm pretty sure I can tell what she wants to ask so I answer it for her. "No…Rose…It's not what you think. I didn't man up and give her my number. It's my damn schedule."

I feel Rose exhale really loudly obviously holding in a breath while I was talking. We are making our way out of the school hall and down the front steps of the school. Towards my car. "Well…You know have an excuse to get it!" Rose says with a huge grin on her face! "You know I can't do that!" I respond starting to get really annoyed that she won't drop the Emily topic!

We finally get to my car I was about to put the car key in the ignition but Rose grabs my hand. I give her a really pissed off look on my face. I was about so say something when she says "I am here for you if you ever want to talk about anything and by anything I mean absolutely anything!" this time I'm the one that exhales loudly. I give Rose a reassuring smile and decide that I don't want to talk now. "Rose. I know your trying to help but can we try and stop talking about _'her'_ for a few hours? And I will talk to you. When I'm ready and that isn't right now. If I need someone I will call you okay? No one else but you!"

I look Rose straight in the eyes as I say those words that mean so much to me and to her. I lean in to hug her and she happily accepts my hug. We hold each other for a few seconds just to reassure the other that everything is fine. I pull away first and put the key into the ignition this time without having Rose grab my hand. I pull out of our parking spot and start driving to Rose's house.

I drive up Rose's drive way and stop the car. Rose hops out and says "Bye Paigey! I'll see you tomorrow!" I roll my eyes at her nickname she has for me and wave goodbye to her. I back out of her drive way and before she can open her front door I yell out "Bye Rosy Posy!" and add a wink to her nickname that she absolutely hates! I drive off with a huge smirk on my face and head home. I feel my phone vibrate notifying me that I got a new text message and I'm pretty sure I know who it is from. As I am at a stop sign I pull my phone out of my pocket and open the message.

**Hey theres no need 4 that niknme! U shld b happy I dnt call u booky! PAGIEY!**

I laugh as I read this text from Rose. She calls me book because my name is Paige as in a page of a book. She knows that it's stupid, it's not a very good nickname, and she hardly uses it so I don't respond to her when she uses it.

**Well…u knw betta than 2 txt me whle im drivng. I'll cal u whn im hm then u cn yel at me. Ok?**

I continue driving and I don't get another reply which is good. I am driving through town. I notice a police car with its sirens on. For some reason I get a strange feeling in my stomach and decide to see where it's headed. I still obey the road rules but I see that it headed down the road towards Emily's house. I really hope that it doesn't park outside her house. As I turn into her road I pull over on the other side of the road and notice that the cop is parked outside Emily's house.

I roll down my window and see that the cop has just knocked on the front door of the Fields house and Emily opened it. She has the look of shock on her face. She leaves the front door and goes back inside. She then comes back with a jacket and is slowly putting it on. She now has the look of confusion on her face. She is slowly walking with the police office towards his car. What the hell is going on? Is Emily in trouble with the police? Why would the police officer have put his sirens on in order to get her? These were the questions running through my mind as I saw Emily get into the back of the cop car.

I get my phone out and type a message to Rose

**Hey…Theres a cop car outside Emilys house and shes taking a seat in the back of the car. Do u knw anything about this?**

I typed the message to Rose because her father was a detective. So I thought that she might have some more information.

**I dnt knw much bout it bt dad said that they found sme nw evidence in the investigation of mayas death.**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to add another authors note. But i just wanted to say I'm sorry there is a lot more in Paige's POV in this chapter. I'm not sure how I will set out this story. Whether in one chapter it is just one girls POV or there is a mix throughout the chapter. What do you guys think?**

**Anyways. Love it? Hate it? Please leave a review and some feedback it always helps!**

**Don't forget to favorite or follow!**

**Cheers B!**


	3. Is She Breaking?

**A/N: Kia ora guys! I'm back with another update! I'm really enjoying where this story is going! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please feel free to leave a review or PM me telling me what you like or hate about this story! Anyways here's the new chapter! **_  
_

_Previously on: Why do you do this to me._

_Emily is still struggling with the fact that __she __will __never __see __Maya __again__. Emily and Paige are partners for a school assignment, and the police found new evidence in relation to the Maya St. Germain murder investigation._

* * *

**Is She Breaking? – Chapter 3**

**PAIGE'S POV**

Once I saw the police car driving off with Emily in the backseat. I decide that I would sit in my car and wait until Emily came back, just making sure she got home alright. I also decided that I wouldn't go inside her house or anything when she got home. Because she might think I'm a stalker or something. I will just hide out in my car and hope that she doesn't see me.

I am starting to get bored, I look at the clock on my phone, and it says 5:30 pm. I don't know what to do to distract myself. I look in my rear view mirror and see my backpack on the back seat. I reach over to the backseat and grab my backpack remembering that I had homework to do from Maths and History.

It felt like I had been sitting in my car for about five hours. Being completely bored out of my mind doing super boring homework. I look over at the clock sitting on my dash and it says 6:30 pm. 2 hours ago is when I saw Emily being transported by a police car to god knows where. I begin to think that Emily wouldn't be coming home tonight.

When I was packing up my books and papers, a police car turns into the street I was parked on. I quickly get the rest of the books and papers that were on me and throw them onto the passenger seat. I slide down in my seat so it doesn't look like anyone is in the car. I don't know if Emily is in the police car but I don't want to take any chances. I try to keep out of sight as much as I can just in case Emily is in the car and is looking over my way. I don't want her thinking I'm stalking her or anything.

I wait until the car has passed me to see if a raven haired beauty is in the vehicle. I can't see much with the tinted windows, but I can tell that there is someone in the left backseat. Sure enough the police sedan pulls long side the curb outside the Fields residence. I see the same police officer as before get out of the car first. The police officer was about 6' 2", bald, a bit over weight, he also had dark skin.

As soon as Emily exits the car. My eyes go straight to her face and take it in. Her eyes are all red and puffy, telling me that she has been crying. I start to see another tear roll down her face. Even from the distance I am I can see that in and around her eyes are really red and puffy, meaning that she has been crying for a while. My first instinct is to run over to Emily and give her a big hug and wipe away her tears. But I can't do that. Not now, not ever, plus she is with a police officer and she probably needs her friends rather than me; her partner in a school project.

While Emily is slowly walking to her front door the police officer come up beside her. The officer puts an arm around Emily, trying to support and take all her weight, so she doesn't collapse on the foot path up to her house and completely break down. At this moment I'm really glad that the police officer is there to help her get inside her house and escort her home safely.

Once Emily is standing outside her front door, she brings out a key from her jacket pocket. Emily uses the wall of her house to steady herself and puts the key in the lock to open her front door.

Why is Emily so upset? Why does it look like she is about to blow up? Emily looks like she just found out the worse news or something. I really need to find out what this new evidence was.

Emily turns the key and opens the door, she walks inside. Before Emily closes the door she turns around so she is facing the police officer. Emily takes a step forward toward the officer and wraps her arms around the neck of the dark skinned officer. The police officer happily accepts her hug and wraps his arms around Emily's waist. You can tell by the way she was tightly holding the police officer that they had known each other for a long period of time.

After a few seconds they both pull away. The two exchange some words that I can't quite work out. Once they have finished the light conversation the officer turns around and wave's goodbye to Emily, he starts walking towards his car parked on the side of the curb. As the officer starts walking away Emily walks to the edge of her front porch and leans against a pole to hold her up.

I really just want to go over and hug her, and tell her that everything will be okay. Emily looks like she is desperate for something. Just by looking at Emily's eyes I can tell that the news about Maya was something she totally wasn't expecting, she still had a shocked expression on her beautiful face.

When the officer reach's his car, he unlocks it, gets in and starts the engine. As he starts driving away at a slow pace he honks the horn and waves at Emily again. She returns the wave, and he drives off.

Once the police car is out of sight I look back over towards Emily and her eyes are still bright red and puffy from all the crying she has done. Emily is still standing in the same spot, she hasn't moved and she's looking straight ahead like she has completely zoned out thinking about something. I start to see tears fall down her face as she is still zoned out.

After a couple of minutes Emily runs inside and slams her front door shut. This makes me jump, from how loud the slam was even though I'm across the street. I see Emily run upstairs towards what I assume is where her bedroom is located.

I really want to know what the hell is happening! And what the hell this new evidence is! I need to text Rose when I get home and ask her for more information. But first.

I really want to get out of my car and run over to the Fields residence, knock on the door, and give Emily a big hug. I want to make sure she's okay, I want to ask her what's wrong, and comfort her though whatever has happened. I know I shouldn't because if I hug Emily I won't be able to stop myself from kissing her or touching her.

Before I do anything stupid I put the key in the ignition and put my car into gear and drive off. I will ask Emily if she's okay at school tomorrow. I arrive home in about 5 minutes, get my phone out and text Rose.

**Rose, Wat da hel has hapend? Cn u tel me da nws abt da invstigtion? Plz plz plz! - P**

* * *

**EMILY'S POV**

While I'm sitting on my bed doing my homework I hear sirens. Normally there are sirens around my street because most emergency vehicles use my street as a short cut to get to the main part of Rosewood faster, without having to use the main roads.

The siren stops somewhere on my street. I'm not worried or anything, it's probably an ambulance for one of the older ladies that live on my street. They are always falling. I continue to do my homework. I jump when I hear the doorbell ring. I quickly shut my books that are all messily laid out on my bed and head downstairs.

When I get to the bottom of the stairs I see Officer Maple, at my front door. I open the door with a worried look on my face. Because even though I've known Officer Maple for a while I don't think he'd use his sirens to come over and chat.

I've known Officer Maple for a couple years now. I first met him when he was assisting in the investigation of Alison Dilaurentis's disappearance. I also got to know him when my mom started working at the police station. He would always come say hello to me when I was at mom's work waiting for her to finish up. He would take me out for lunch or dinner if mom had to cancel some plans due to having to work over time.

Officer Maple, had been standing in my door way for a couple of minutes now, I knew something was wrong because he hadn't said hi to me yet and he didn't seem his normal happy and bubbly self. I don't think he's going to start the conversation so I will.

"What's wrong?" is all I manage to say. I really didn't like this awkwardness between Barry and I, normally our conversations went very smoothly with no awkwardness what so ever. However today is different. "Is it my mom?" I ask desperately wanting to get the information he has. Officer Maple shakes his head indicating a 'no'. "Is it my dad?" I ask starting to get worried something happened to my dad, as he is still deployed overseas. Officer Maple shakes his head again indicating another 'no'. I don't know why he would be here. What would be so important?

I manage to blink a couple of times, then I start to take in the very sad and apologetic look on his face. Before I can say anything Officer Maple starts to speak "It's about the Maya investigation".

After he finished his statement his gaze travelled down to the floor. I was starting to get really worried had Maya's killer been found? Has the case gone cold? I really had no what to think as Officer Maple wasn't giving me anything!

"What about it?" I ask really starting to freak out! My breathing was starting to get faster because I was panicking. I really wanted Barry to tell me what the hell was going on!

I was about to say something but Barry cut me off. "When the police found her body we had some evidence that we didn't tell the media about." Officer Maple took a long pause before continuing. "In Maya's jean pocket there was a key. At first we didn't know where the key went. We spend ages trying to figure it out. Until thirty minutes ago." As Officer Maple was speaking these words my stomach completely dropped and my heart broke into more pieces. I had no idea why he was at my house. Was he here to arrest me? Had 'A' planted evidence to 'prove' that I did it? Did they find who killed her?

Officer Maple pulled me out of thought as he said "I'm really sorry to do this to you Emily, but I need to take you in for questioning, and its argent." The words he spoke came out very sincerely and I was glad that Barry came to tell me, not a stranger on the force. Well at least he's not arresting me. I hope 'A' hasn't done anything to mess with the investigation. Why is this argent? That's very strange for something resolving a murder investigation to be 'argent' right? I want to know who hurt my Maya!

I pull myself out of thought as I start to feel the afternoon chill as the sun slowly goes down. It's only about 4:30pm but I don't want to be cold. "That's fine. Ca..Can I grab my jacket first?" I was really scared that I was about to break down not even knowing what was going on. I didn't wait for Officer Maple's response. I ran upstairs the fastest I think I ever have before.

I desperately want to know what's happening in Maya's investigation. I really want the police to hurry up and find the monster that hurt MY MAYA! So I can make them very sorry for even touching MY MAYA! I don't even care if I go to jail or anything! I want to do the same thing they did to Maya, so they know what Maya felt! When she… ahh… I can't even say it…

I run into my room and grab the first jacket I see in my closet, I then run back downstairs. Officer Maple is still in the same spot that I left him when I come back downstairs. He seems like he's zoned out thinking about something when I come down the stairs.

I stand awkwardly in front of him, Officer Maple lifts his gaze so he's looking me in the eyes. "Should we go?" Officer Maple says these words treating me like glass or like I'm a land mine, if he steps in the wrong place I might blow up. But that is exactly what I'm feeling. "Come' on let's go!" Officer Maple says encouraging me out of the house. I step out of my house and make my way towards his car, after locking my front door.

"I'm sorry Emily, but can you please sit in the back of the car?" Officer Maple asks very politely. I start to think that I might be a suspect. But when I look in the passenger window I see why. There's a whole lot of papers, bags with evidence written on them on the seats. Then on the floor there are about 5 briefcases all jam packed. "Sure." Is all I say before I get in the back of the sedan.

On the way to the police station Officer Maple and I make a little bit of small talk. I'm not really paying attention when we arrive at the police station. I've been too busy thinking about what this key could open or lead to…

I get out once Officer Maple has parked the car. We walk over to the front entrance of the station together. As soon as I walk through the entrance I see Detective Holbrook. Detective Holbrook takes me into a private room. Holbrook has something in his hand it's a yellow folder. I think that it will contain the evidence but I really don't know.

I take a seat in a metal chair on the other side of a metal table, whist Det. Holbrook sits in the metal chair on the opposite side of the table. I am starting to think that I am being interrogated, because I'm in a room that has completely bare walls, with the only decoration is the mental table bolted into the ground in the middle of the room, with two chairs on either side of the table bolted into the ground as well. The only thing apart from the table and chairs is what I guess is a one-sided mirror.

I haven't started crying yet. I really hope that this is good news about the investigation and I'm not going on trial or I am starting to become a suspect. I really want to know the news about what the police found out. I wish they would hurry up and tell me!

"Emily, I really don't know how to put this. But I have to ask you a few questions." I could sense the apologetic tone in his voice. I hadn't known Holbrook long but I can still figure a few things out. "Am…I…in..tro…trouble?" I stutter a lot in that one sentence because I'm so worried that 'A' has planted something on me. Det. Holbrook looks at me with a shocked expression

"No. No Emily you're not in trouble. Should you be?" Holbrook asks, I feel like I've been caught, but the thing is I haven't done anything wrong. I shake my head, "No I haven't, I only thought because of the room we are in." I say while still looking around the room very curiously. "Emily, the only reason we are in this room is because I have to show you something on the other side of that mirror." Holbrook states while pointing to the one-sided mirror.

"Okay. Can you please hurry up and ask me the questions." I say really wanting to get out of the room, go home, lay on my bed and go to sleep.

"Sure thing, Okay let's start with the easy ones first." Holbrook happily respects my offer and starts asking questions he has written on a piece of paper inside the yellow folder he brought in with him.

"You and Maya were involved romantically, correct?" Is the first question Holbrook asks. I wonder why he's asking this question first. I decide to just cooperate rather than ask me own questions. "Yes" is all I say. I don't want to start rambling, I want to get out of here as fast as I can.

"Okay, next question, how long had you and Miss been involved?" Holbrook inquires while he is writing something on the piece of paper that is still covered by the yellow folder.

"Well…We broke up once and then got back together. We started dating in July of 2011 and then we were dating when she…." I can't finish the sentence I feel my eyes water and tears on my cheeks. "Emily, please can I have a bit more detail?" Holbrook explains and I can sense that he really doesn't want to be asking me these questions. I really don't know why he needs the 'details' on our relationship but I hope I will find out later.

"On the 27th of July in 2011 we officially started dating." I have to take a pause and give myself a few seconds to breathe. "We.. bro.. broke up when m…my mom found drugs in Maya's bag an..and told her parents th…they then shipped her off to True north" I am stuttering a lot because I'm trying to stop myself from breaking down into a huge crying fit. I haven't talked this much about Maya to anyone. And I am struggling to do it now. "Then on..once Maya got out of rehab h…her family had moved 45 minutes away from Rosewood. We started dating ag…again, on the 23rd of August 2011, and I'm su…sure you can guess the date everything e…en…ended." I really hope that's enough information for him because I really don't want to say anything else. I start to feel more sad talking about that we are actually broken up because she's not here anymore.

"Okay. That's great Emily. That's all the questions I need to ask before I show you these." Holbrook explains while pulling out some photos from under the yellow folder. I give him a confused look. He doesn't show me the pictures. He places them upside down on the table so I can't see what they are. It seems like there are about 10 photos in the stack that is sitting upside down on top of the yellow folder.

"So you know that we found a key on her body?" I nod my head, also thankful that Det. Holbrook didn't say her name because that would have made my crying even worse.

"We only just found out where it went. While Officer Maple was at your house bringing you here, we had a team at the location sorting through things." Holbrook tells me as he looks straight into my eyes.

Holbrook then continues, "The key went to a storage unit, we didn't think we would find anything out of the ordinary. Because most people have storage units. But as soon as we opened her storage unit there was nothing normal about it." I give Holbrook a shocked expression as he finishes his sentence. I am still crying a little bit but I manage to bring myself to ask one question before he continues.

"What wasn't normal about it?" I ask starting to become more confused. "This is where the hard part comes in." Holbrook says as he reaches for the photos that are upside down on the table. Before he puts the photos on the table Holbrook says "We took photos of what we found." Holbrook then starts placing the photographs down on the table. He only puts 5 down, and as the first one goes down I gasp really loudly. Taking in what my eyes were seeing, and I can't believe my eyes and what I'm looking at! I start shaking my head from left to right indicating 'no'. Then I say "No. No. No! This can't be!" I then start to break down and cry.

* * *

**A/N: I know I know! You guys might hate me for where I left the story. Sorry! I don't want each chapter to be to long. Only about 3.5k words. The things I wanted to add to this story would have probably made this chapter like 10k words, and I thought it would be best to cut it short and update, then to take longer and have a longer chapter! **

**I really hoped you guys enjoyed this story!**

**Again please feel free to leave suggestions on what you like or hate about this story :P**

**P.S Please don't hate me too much, I might get the update up quicker because I've already started working on it.**

**- Cheers B!**


	4. Why Did She Use Me?

**A/N: Kia Ora guys! I won't keep you long! I just want to say I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_Previously on: Why do you do this to me._

_Emily is still struggling with the fact that Maya is gone. Emily and Paige are partners for a class project. The police found a key on Maya's body, and they didn't release this information to the public. The key goes to a storage unit, Det. Holbrook was just showing Emily the photos of their discovery, and what could it be?_

* * *

**Why Did She Use Me? – Chapter 4**

**EMILY'S POV**

"No. No. No! This can't be!" I scream, I break down crying. I am shake my head furiously from left to right. I can't believe what I'm looking at! I look back down at the five photos that Holbrook has just spread out on the metal table, and start to take it all in.

My brain can't wrap itself around what I'm looking at. In one of the photos that has been taken, was a picture of is a whiteboard with pictures on it in like a police investigation kind of way. The only thing about it is that the only objects on the whiteboard are pictures of ME! And some of the pictures are taken like I don't know that the person taking them is there!

On the whiteboard is a line going through the middle of the board, the line is red string, on the very left hand side of the red line was a date '8th June, 2010' and that date I remember as the best day of my life. Because it was the day I met Maya. All throughout the whole whiteboard are pictures of me in different outfits, even before I met Maya. There are even pictures of me and Maya on our dates, but she had cut them so that the only part of the photo that was hung up on the board was me.

All the photos are very similar but in the 5 different photos is a different whiteboard with different notes about me and other things to do with ME! I can't look at these photos anymore. I look up to look at Det. Holbrook straight in the eyes, but that is very hard as I have been crying for the past couple of minutes. I need to ask him one question.

After about 5 minutes of looking at the 5 different photos laid down in front of me I man up and ask Holbrook the one question that is bothering me at this moment.

"What the hell does this mean?" I ask Holbrook furiously. Did I just find out that my so called 'girlfriend' had been using me? What the hell do the police think this means? Does this mean that our relationship was a fake? Does this mean that Maya is 'A'? Has Maya been spying on me even before we met? If Maya was 'A' why is there no other whiteboards of the other girls?

"We believe that Miss was spying on you, and targeting you for information or something you have in your possession." Holbrook states, while he picks up the 5 photos on the metal table and places them upside down on the yellow folder again. He then picks up the other 5 photos that I haven't seen yet.

"What the hell would I have in my possession, which would make my 'girlfriend' spy on me?" I yell furiously again at Detective Holbrook, whist slamming my fist into the metal table. I can't do this! I get up from the metal chair, and start pacing around the room.

"There's still a bit more that you need to know." Holbrook says while he starts playing with the unseen photos in his hand. "The reason we believe that she has targeted you is because we believe that you have something that she wanted." Holbrook is trying to look me straight in the eye, but he can't because I keep pacing back and forth, and plus he can't really see my eyes because I have water in and round them still.

Holbrook starts placing the 5 photos I haven't yet seen on the metal table. "Emily, you don't need to read what it says I'll just summarize it for you." Holbrook kindly suggests. I use my head and do a little nod indicating that I want him to summarize what the object in the picture was for me. "Well. This is one of the many diaries that we found in the storage unit that belonged to Maya, under her alias that is. Anyways, in these diaries they talk about her encounters with you, and how she is looking for something." The Detective says while pointing to the first photo spread across the metal table.

I still haven't looked at what he's talking about because I'm still trying to process what Holbrook is trying to say. I don't want to look at the pictures, but I need to in order to try and figure out what is going on. I stop pacing, and start walking slowly towards the empty metal chair.

The instant I look at the pictures spread over the metal table I automatically know that the handwriting is Maya's. I am so confused right now. Had mine and Maya's relationship been a fake? Why did she think I had something in my possession? What could this thing be?

I started reading one of the diary entries, _Fields has no clue, and I had a look around her room, no indication that it is hidden in her room. Must be in another location off sight from Fields residence. Need to start pressuring her for different locations that her family and friends go to. Also planted surveillance equipment in Fields residence. CODENAME BLADE STATUS: STILL MISSING_.

What the hell is she talking about? 'Codename Blade' what the hell is that? A person? How the hell can a person be hidden in my room? What was she thinking I was hiding? Did she 'bug' my house? Plus why hasn't Det. Holbrook asked me if I know anything about this?

I am crying even harder now because I thought that what Maya and I had was special and that she truly loved me, I guess I was wrong. Once Holbrook and I sat in silence expect for the sobs that I was making. A couple of minutes had passed. After processing everything I only had one thought.

"What the hell is Codename Blade?" I spoke in between sobs as I asked Holbrook and sort of thought out loud. "We really don't know. We think it might have something to do with the military, but so far there is no indication that there ever was an operation called Codename Blade pursued by the military." Holbrook was very calm and caring while he answered the question.

"Do you have any further questions, before we continue?" Holbrook asked while I was still attempting to process information I had learned within the past hour.

"No. Please carry on with what else you have found out." I reply with wanting to know all of what the police have.

"Okay. Well if you come over here I'd like to show what we found in Miss storage unit." Holbrook spoke, while he was speaking he stood up and extended his hand out towards me, asking me to stand up.

I took his hand and slowly got to my feet. Holbrook took me around the other side of the metal table so I was now standing right in front of the one sided mirror. As I looked in the mirror I could see my reflection. I looked like a mess, my eyes all red and puffy, my cheeks stained with dry tears, my hair all messy, and my top is wet because of all the crying I've done in the past hour.

While I'm looking in the mirror I see Holbrook knock on the glass of the mirror. A few seconds after the one sided mirror turns into just a piece of normal glass. I can now see what is on the other side of the glass.

On the other side of the glass are three whiteboards just like in the first set of photos I saw a few minutes ago. As I start looking up the rows of photos and information on the whiteboard I notice that the only people in these photos are me and my dad.

What does this mean? My dad knows about this so called Codename Blade thingy? Maya was spying on me and my dad? I have something in my possession that is related to the military? What the hell is going on?

I can't take this anymore. I lean my back against the glass and slide down it so I'm now sitting on the cold hard concrete. I had to close my eyes otherwise I knew that I would completely crack and blow up and do god knows what.

I close my eyes and tilt my head up to the roof. I start picturing stars in the darkness that I see with my eyes closed. I really need to forget what is happening around me at the moment and just relax.

"I'll let you take a break. I'll be back in a minute. I just need to grab a few things. Is that okay Emily?" Detective Holbrook asks. I feel like he is looking at me so I just nod my head. I don't want to say anything right now because I feel like my head and heart are about to explode because of everything that I've learnt and that I didn't learn while I was dating Maya.

I hear the only door in the room open, and hear Detective Holbrook's footsteps leave the room. A few seconds later I hear the door close.

* * *

**DETECTIVE HOLBROOK'S POV**

As I walk out of the room to give Emily a little space I head into the integration observation room and walk in. In this room are about 4, 24" monitors. All of them having live camera feeds up. I look at all of them one by one. In a few of the camera feeds you can see Emily, in the others you can't because she isn't in the middle of the room.

While I'm looking at the monitors another detective comes into the observation room. I turn around and look at him. He's an older man about mid to late 40s, with brown eyes and brown hair.

I've seen this man around the police station a lot since I've been here and I've never worked with him until we got this case. His name is Detective David Hargraves, he is a man that is well known around the police station, so it will be interesting to see what happens.

"I told you she's got no idea what we're talking about." I say as Detective Hargraves starts eye balling me. His eyes are really scary, I spouse that's why he's such a great detective and investigator because he can scare people so easily with just a look he gives them.

"I guess you're right. But I want you to make sure she's not hiding anything." Detective Hargraves responds while he takes his eye contact away from me and towards the monitors filled with camera feeds.

"Do you want me to ask her?" I ask while Hargraves is still looking at the monitors looking at Emily sitting on the ground with her eyes closed and her head facing towards the roof of the interrogation room.

"Yes. Go and ask her if she knows anything about the case." Hargraves turns around and gives me another one of his 'killer' looks. I sigh knowing that I have to go back in the room and continue to talk about the subject to Emily who looks like she is so close to just breaking down or shutting everything out.

I turn to head out of the room but before I do I feel eyes on me. I turn around and look towards Hargraves who is looking at me still. I wait for him to talk before I say anything. "Be nice. We want her to trust at least one of us on the case." Once Detective Hargraves finishes his sentence he gives me a nice smile. Before I leave I grab another yellow folder that is sitting on the desk that holds all the monitors. I then exit and head back into the room in which contained Emily Fields.

* * *

**EMILY'S POV**

After about five minutes of sitting on the ground and looking up to the roof with my eyes closed I hear the door opening again. I open my eyes and see Detective Holbrook walking into the room. He's holding another yellow folder. Oh god what can be in that one… I hope it's not as bad as what was in the other yellow folder.

As Detective Holbrook enters the room I see his black hair, brown eyes and his young adult look. He seems like he's in his mid to late 20s. He's wearing a very expensive looking black suit. His undershirt is white with blue stripes on it.

Detective Holbrook sits down next to me on the floor. Holbrook doesn't say anything he just opens up the yellow folder, and starts looking through the few pieces of papers that are in the folder. All of the papers are blank apart from one of them. On the paper contains handwritten words. From the angle I'm looking at I can't read the words. Whoever wrote that either had really good handwriting or really bad I can't decide what one.

After about sitting next to each other and not moving for 20 minutes. I hear Detective Holbrook next to me start shuffling around. I can't see what he is doing because I have closed my eyes again. I know that this silence isn't going to be happening for very much longer so I open my eyes and see that Detective Holbrook has only changed his position.

"Emily. I know you just want to get out of here. But I have a few more questions for you. Is that okay?" Holbrook asks in a very friendly voice. I sigh and just nod my head.

"Okay. You don't need to say anything if you don't want too. You can just nod or shake your head okay?" Holbrook is being very friendly. He seems like a really nice guy. I nod my head understanding what he was saying. Thank god I don't have to say anything. I still have tears coming down my cheeks like I have just started crying. I am starting to feel like I am all out of liquid and there's no more tears left in me to be cried out.

"I'm sorry if these questions seem a bit strange but just answer them okay?" I nod my head again understanding what Holbrook is saying. "Do you know what Codename Blade is?" I shake my head having absolutely no clue what it is.

"Has your father ever talked about an operation or a mission called Codename Blade?" I turn my head towards Holbrook in shock that he thinks that my dad has something to do with this. I shake my head really not wanting to say anything or move.

"Do you have Codename Blade in your possession?" I shake my head again having no clue what the freak Codename Blade is. I am really getting sick of talking about Codename Blade it keeps bringing up memories of Maya and how she may have never been in love with me or anything like that.

"Thank you for your time Emily. That is all the questions I have for you. If you don't mind you will need to wait another 10 minutes because I need to type up my report and you need to sign it saying that it's what you said and everything like that." Holbrook says while he start standing up. I nod my head signaling to him that I understood what he said.

Yay! I'm finally going home. I seriously thought that I would be sitting here for hours after hours answering questions or finding out new information that I wasn't ready to process yet.

"You're welcome to come outside and sit somewhere in the station if you like. Or you can just stay in here and have some peace and quiet." Holbrook is being very nice and I thank him in my head because if I did thank him he would probably ask why, and I don't want to tell him why.

"Uhhmmm…I th...think I'd pre…prefer to have some pea…peace and quiet. I hope that's alright." I say trying my best not to break down into full tears.

* * *

I am now just leaving the police station, with Officer Maple walking next to me. A few minutes ago Detective Holbrook came showed me his report he typed up. I signed it then Officer Maple came to escort me home.

I am now on my way towards Officer Maple's police sedan. I get in the same seat I did before because of all the stuff that is on Officer Maple's Passenger seat. As I open the door my phone goes off indicating that I have a new text message.

I grab my phone out of my back pocket and look at the screen. I have 5 texts from Hanna, 2 texts from Aria, 2 texts from Spencer, and 3 missed calls all from Hanna. I start scrolling through the messages as I get into the car.

**Hey Em. Where r u? I thought we were meant 2 meet up 2day after skl? – Hanna**

**Em. I'm leaving in 10 mins if u dnt shw up soon. – Hanna**

**EMILY! You said that we were meant to meet up at 4 right? – Hanna**

**EMILY! FUCKING HELL! Will you reply to me already? Did I do something to piss you off? – Hanna**

**EMILY! I'm getting worried now! Hurry up and pick up the freaking phone! Or reply to me! – Hanna**

**Hey Em. Hanna's texting me saying that she can't get a hold of you. Please text her back so she will stop bugging me – Aria**

**Em… Are you okay? All of us are starting to get worried. Please check in. – Aria**

**Em? Are you alright? Hanna won't stop texting me saying she can't get a hold of you. Please text one of us back when you get the chance. Please make that very soon. – Spence**

**Emily. If you want space or something please just text one of us so we know that you are okay, and that A hasn't gotten to you. – Spence**

OMG! They think that '-A' has taken me. I better reply telling them I'm alright. I type out the message

**Hey. I'm fine. Sorry I haven't replied my phone was turned off. Don't worry about me. I'm sorry Hanna for bailing on you. But I'll see you at school tomorrow. – Emily**

I hesitated for a while before sending it as I really don't want to lie to my friends about my phone being turned off. But it's better saying that then saying _'Ohhh…Sorry I was at the police station being questioned about my so called girlfriend spying on me and using me!'_

Officer Maple starts the car and reverses out of the car park. I put my phone back in my pocket. As Officer Maple drives out of the parking lot I get another text. Wow that was a fast reply from the girls. I take my phone out and see that the message is from an unknown number. Great! I wonder who this could be! I read the text and just shake my head and break down to tears again…

**Hey Em! Sorry I may have forgotten to tell you Maya was spying on you and using you for information. Whoopies! Kisses – A**

I let out a huge sigh and put my phone back in my pocket. I lean against the headrest and sigh again. '-A' freaking knew about Maya the whole time! How didn't I see that, How didn't I see my GIRLFRIEND was spying on me? WHAT IS WITH THIS TOWN!

My thought are interrupted by Officer Maple saying "There's no cell signal in the police station, only land line and radio. So that's probably why your phone is blowing up with new messages now." I try my best smile towards Barry "Ahh…So that's why I'm so popular all of a sudden" I let out a little laugh and so does Barry.

After about 10 minutes of driving Officer Maple is parked on the curb outside my house. I walk up the sidewalk towards my house with Officer Maple next to me. As I reach my front door I grab my house keys out of my jacket pocket and turn the lock. I push the door open and step inside.

Before I close the door I turn around towards Officer Maple and say "Thank you for coming to get me and take me home. It would have been a lot harder if you weren't the one to pick me up. So thank you." I smile as I say these words to Officer Maple. "No problem. I just hope that we can give you all the answers to the new questions you have. After we start to investigate everything we found out tonight." Officer Maple has his bubbly attitude back which is great. He always can make me a little bit happier.

"Anyways I better get back to the station. It was a pleasure seeing you again Emily. Even if it wasn't under the best circumstances." Officer Maple leans in a gives me a hug. I happily accept his hugs.

"Thank you again. It means a lot." I say acting my best to seem happy while I break the hug. Officer Maple then turns around and starts walking back towards his police sedan. I stand on my front porch and lean against a pole. As Officer Maple drives off he waves towards me. I smile and wave back then he's gone.

As soon as Officer Maple is out of view. Everything starts hitting me. My Girlfriend was a liar. My relationship was a lie. I was in love with another LIAR. Why the hell do I have to keep falling in love with LIARS? I need something to take my mind off things. I run upstairs slamming my front door shut and go into my room. I decide that I will do my Political Science and Sociology homework.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please leave a review weather you like this story or not. I really appreciate all the feedback. You guys can also give me some ideas about what you want to happen next, I'd be happy to add them!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed. If not tell me! Please leave a view so I know if you guys are enjoying this story! I am also sorry that there was no Paige's POV, There will be more of Paige's POV in the next chapter!**

**Enough from me. Until next Wednesday!**

**Cheers B!**


	5. What's Up With Her?

_Previously on: Why do you do this to me._

_Emily just learned that her dead 'girlfriend' was spying on her looking for something called CODENAME BLADE. The police believe it has something to do with the Military but there's nothing to confirm it. Paige and Emily are partners in a school project._

* * *

**What's Up With Her? – Chapter 5**

**PAIGE'S POV**

It has been about three days since I was parked outside Emily's house. I haven't seen her since, no one has. Emily hasn't been coming to school and I'm starting to get worried. I am at my locker putting my books into it and grabbing the books to do homework for. But my mind travels off to seeing the cop car drive away with Emily in the back seat. Should I go over to her house after school? Or will that be strange?

My thoughts are interrupted by someone walking up behind me and slamming my locker shut. This action makes me jump, I turn around and see Hanna, one of Emily's best friends. "What do you want?" I ask with a very angry tone. Did Emily see me parked at her house? No…If she did Hanna would have come up to me sooner… Right?

"Has Emily spoken to you in the past three days?" Hanna asks with a really worried expression. Why would Hanna be asking me if I've seen Emily? "Ahh…No I haven't why?" I really want to know what the new evidence is that the police found. I tried to talk to Rose about it but she won't give me anything. Hanna might know right?

"Because she hasn't been to school in three days, when I try text her and ask if everything is okay, she just says she's fine." I am really starting to feel sorry for Hanna because it looks like she has no idea that Emily had to go to the police station or that the Police found new evidence in the investigation.

"Well. I'm sure she's fine. I'll contact you if I talk to her. Okay?" I try to reassure Hanna that everything will be okay, but personally knowing more than she does, I'm not sure if I'm right. I really hate it when the topic of Emily comes up, because I drop some of my walls that hold my emotions together and I hate the feeling of being vulnerable.

Hanna sighs and walks away from me to exit out of the building. I open up my locker again, since Hanna slammed it closed and I wasn't finished. I grab the only book that I need to do homework for and head towards my car.

As I am sitting in my car, I'm trying to decide whether I should go and see Emily, it seems like no one knows if she's alright, and none of her friends have checked in on her in person.

Before I know it I'm parked outside the Fields residence. As I park my car I see the front door to the house wide open, the boot to Emily's car open as well. Before I get out of the car, I see Emily running down the stairs and walk out the front door towards her car, and put a duffle bag into the boot of her car.

I get out of my car, and shut the door, then lock the car, and walk over towards Emily who is still by her car re organizing whatever is in her boot. I walk up to Emily, so I am now standing a couple feet away from her, I don't think she knows I'm here. So I decide I will start the conversation.

"Hey." Is all I say, I see Emily jump a little, not expecting to see anyone here.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" Emily responds not looking up from what she is doing.

"Oh….uummm…You weren't at school for a couple days and we need to start working on the workout route, before we get behind." I state while Emily starts walking towards her house. I follow her and enter in behind her. Emily goes up the stairs towards her room I continue to follow her. Once in Emily's room, Emily picks up a couple pieces of paper and hands them to me.

"I've done it all, apart from the video. But I won't be here to do the video, so you need to find another partner." Emily replies, I give her a very confused look, I thought that we were going to do it together, and she didn't want to do all the work herself?

"I thought you didn't want to do all the work? And why won't you be here to do the video?" I ask while Emily starts putting things from around her room into another duffle bag. What is she doing?

"Well. Lately I've had a lot on my mind, so I did it to take my mind of things. And I won't be here because I'm leaving." Emily says while exiting out of her room and starting to walk back down stairs.

"Leaving? As in what? Leaving Rosewood High?" I starting to get a bit angry while trying to keep up with Emily as she makes her way back towards her car.

"Yes and no. Leaving as in getting as far away from this fucking town as possible." Emily replies starting to get angry. I could see the color in her eyes changing from her chocolate brown, to a blacker brown, like she's showing her darker side or something.

"Why are you leaving?" I ask really not wanting Emily to leave town. Emily starts to walk back inside her house and up to her room. She doesn't answer me, she just runs upstairs, but I don't follow her. I stay at the bottom of the stairs and finally take in the sight of the downstairs level. There is are lamps smashed on the floor in what I guess was the living room, walls were smashed, the couch material had been ripped so the fluff from the couch was all on the floor. I turn to the kitchen and see the same site.

It looked like someone was looking for something that would have been well hidden. Did this have something to do with the new evidence in Maya's case?

Emily came back down stairs with 2 more duffle bags, she looked like she was all ready to leave. Emily tried to get pass me but I block her. She give me a furious look, I have never seen Emily look so lost, tired, and mean all at once.

I stand my ground, I'm not going to let her get pass me before she tells me what happened and why she's leaving Rosewood. "You going to move?" Emily says in a very hallow and harsh tone.

"Nope. You're going to answer my questions first." I say really wanting to help Emily however I could, even if she didn't think it would help. Talking to someone always helps.

"And what makes you think that I'm going to answer them?" she says still in her very hallow and harsh tone.

"Because I'm not leaving until you tell me why you're leaving Rosewood, and why your house looks like a bomb site!" I reply, while pointing to the smashed wall in living room.

"Well. I guess you're not leaving this house then. It'd get very lonely." Emily says becoming more and more like Alison. Emily keeps on trying to get past me but I don't let her.

I point to the couch that has been beaten by god knows what and say "You're sitting down over there. And you're going to tell me why you're leaving and why your house looks like a bomb site. You and I aren't getting out of this house until you do. So sorry to break it to you Emily, I'm not going anywhere and neither are you." Emily lets out a huge sigh and made her way over to the couch.

Emily slowly makes her way over to the couch after dropping the duffle bags that she was holding. I sit down next to her. I make sure to be as sincere as possible as I ask once again "Emily, why are you leaving?" Emily let out a laugh after my question "Haha, you want to know why I'm leaving? Okay sure… I'm leaving because it turns out that everyone in my life either, dies, uses me, or lies to me." She says and I could tell that she was getting angrier and furious by the minute.

"Well… I'm not dead, I'm not using you, and I'm sure as hell not lying to you." I respond trying my best to try and comfort Emily when I have no idea why she thinks that everyone dies, uses her, or lies to her.

Emily doesn't say anything to what I just said, instead she just breaks down crying. She collapses into my chest and I can hear her sobbing and I can feel tears on my skin. I hug her tightly. "Emily what happened? Why do you think that everyone uses you?" I ask while trying my best to not make her explode at me.

"Well… I found out that my dead girlfriend that I was in love with, wasn't truly my girlfriend and she wasn't in love with me." She responds in between sobs. "It's okay Em. I'm here. And I'm going to be here listening to you whenever you want. Just don't leave okay?" I pull her off my body and look into her eyes that are filled with tears to reassure her that what I'm saying is true.

"Why are you being so nice? I barely know you. So why are you here and wanting to put yourself through my crazy life journey?" She says while she stops crying, her breathing is still a bit quicker than normal but that's because she's been crying for the past 5 minutes.

Crap…what do I say? 'I'm being nice because you're always so nice to other people and that's why I love you?' ohh..Hell no I'm not saying that. Think fast Paige think fast! "Uummm. Because I see what you do for other people. You always try to take care of other people, and put yourself second. So I'm here to make sure that you're alright, and also to make sure that you will start to put yourself first." I say and add a smile at the end. Emily smiles back at me.

"OMG! Is that a smile from Emily Fields?" I ask her, trying to make her smile again. Emily dips her head down and I can tell that she was blushing.

"Also to be honest…The reason I really need you to stay is because you're the best swimmer in the team and we need you." I say with a huge smirk on my face trying to enlighten the mood.

Emily lets out a little laugh. "Thank you." She says. "Why are you thanking me?" I ask a little bit confused. "Thank you for being here right now and listening." I smile as I hear the words leave her mouth.

"You're welcome. But what the hell happened in here?" I say as I look around her living room and looking at the smashed walls, and smashed lamps all on the floor, along with some tables that are now spread throughout the room, that once used to be standing tables around the room.

"You want to know what happened? Well I did it. I was looking for surveillance equipment. Surveillance equipment that my dead somewhat girlfriend put in my house!" Emily yells. Wow her mood changed so quickly she looks like she could literally punch through 2 brick walls with the anger that has built up inside of her.

"And…You want to know how much shit I found?" Emily yells again. But leaves to go upstairs. I continue to sit on the couch, having no idea what she was talking about or going.

* * *

**EMILY'S POV**

I run up the stairs towards my room. I grab a box that held all the surveillance equipment I found.

Three days ago, when I found out that Maya was a 'spy' or something and that she may have planted surveillance equipment in my house. The next morning I ripped up my house trying to find them. I found them in all very strange places. A microphone behind a painting in the living room, a camera in my room on a photo frame. I even found some strange looking black square boxes the size of my palm in the walls of the house.

I spent almost the whole day smashing up the house and trying to find all of the 'bugs' that the bitch MAYA put in my house. How the hell did she even put them in here? Also it was very lucky that my mom is down in Texas visiting my father otherwise I'd probably be dead as well.

After spending the whole day looking for 'bugs' throughout the whole house I found about 100 different appliances and 6 different types of them. How did she pay for these? I mean they must be pretty expensive. I have no idea what the things I found were. I know one of them is a microphone, and one is a camera. But I have no idea what the others are.

I carry the box down stairs. I slam it in front of Paige's feet. "I spent the whole day smashing apart my house and finding these things! These are BUGS that the bitch MAYA put in my house!" I yell furiously at Paige. I know she doesn't deserve all my anger pointed at her. But she's the only one here.

I can feel that I'm seriously about to explode. I can feel the anger is about to overtake my body because I'm so mad at Maya, and myself. Maya because that bitch lied to me for years, and myself for letting me fall in love with her and believe her.

Paige looks down into the box that contained all the stupid surveillance equipment and her jaw is hung open. "Why did Maya put these in your house?" She asks. I let out a huge sigh.

I start pacing in front of the couch, ahhhhh! I really don't want to be talking about it at this moment! Will she just get out before I do something I'm going to regret. I am trying to remind myself that Paige hasn't done anything and I can't be mad at her. After about 30 seconds I start to feel the anger inside of me die down.

"Well it turns out that the cops found a key on Maya's body when she died. The Police didn't release that to the media because they had no idea where it went. But they found out three days ago where the key went. The key went to a storage unit that was under an alias. In the storage unit were whiteboards, and on the whiteboards were pictures of me. And she also had diaries that she wrote stuff in. Maya was also talking about attempting to try and find something called 'Codename Blade'. So it turns out that she was using me to try and find this thing!" AHH! I feel much better now that I told someone else that.

I stop pacing in front of Paige and look at her. I see that she is shocked with this information and that she totally didn't expect it just as much as I didn't.

"Do you know what Codename Blade is?" She asks. And as soon as she says the words I feel my anger over take me. I turn around and I start punching a glass mirror. I can't feel anything in my hand let alone my body. I continue punching the mirror and yell "NO! I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS! AND I WISH THAT I DID SO I COULD FIGURE OUT WHY SHE FUCKING USED ME TO GET THAT THING IN HER POSSESSION!" By now I've completely smashed the mirror and all its fragments are on the floor. So all I'm punching now is the back of the frame.

I feel Paige pull me away from the mirror. "Em...Calm down!" She says. I still have so much anger. I am trying to pull away from her but she has her arms wrapped around my chest holding my arms in a cross over my chest.

After a few minutes I feel my anger die down again. I feel absolutely nothing I haven't looked at my hand yet. I'm still filled with adrenaline from all the anger inside of me. I really need to find a way to deal with this anger and not take it out on mirrors and hopefully not people.

Paige still has her muscular arms wrapped around me. I feel very safe in her arms like no one can touch a hair on my head. That's crazy right? My thoughts are broken when Paige slowly lets go of me. Probably because she doesn't feel me trying to get out of her hold.

Paige puts her hands on my shoulders and turns me around. I'm now looking straight into Paige's beautiful brown eyes. I haven't noticed how amazing her eyes are. I can probably drown in them if I wasn't completely minded fucked by everything that's going on. But once again my thought are broken by Paige's sweet caring voice. "Have you calmed down yet?" I tilt my head down towards the floor because I'm embarrassed that I just had a freak out in front of her and she hasn't ran away.

Before I can say or do anything I feel my phone vibrate. I get my phone out of my back pocket with the hand that I didn't smash against the mirror and see that the message is from an unknown number. Great… just what I need right now…

**What did that mirror ever do to you? Maybe you should go get that hand checked out. Jesus Em! What's up with you? Oh wait! I remember you found out that your dead girlfriend is a spy. Kisses – A**

Oh my god! How the hell does '-A' know everything that's going on. When it only happened a few minutes ago? I can feel the color in my face drain as I read the text and start thinking about EVERYTHING that has happened over the past week. I feel the anger start to rise up inside of me again…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry the update is late by a few hours and also sorry if there are mistakes i'm super tired! I had to finish a school assignment! AGHH! I hate school :P**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Please leave me a review, PM or tweet me TassLoraad**

**I have heaps of ideas for this story. But I'm not sure whether you guys are enjoying the story because i'm not getting much feedback :\**

**If I get a bit of feedback on this chapter I will continue if not, I'll finish it please don't let that happen guys!**

**Sorry to be a grump. **

**- B**


	6. Did She Really Do That To Me?

**A/N: Kia Ora guys! I'm sorry about this update being a day late. **

**I had to do heaps of homework with heaps of assignments due. Lucky in the weekend I did most of it. Otherwise I don't think I would have finished it tonight.**

** Also I'm sorry that this update is short. I'm currently working on another Fan Fiction, planning and writing the first couple of chapters so I'm more ahead.**

**Please don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and Review, anything goes a long way!**

**Enough of my rambling!**

* * *

_Previously on; Why do you do this to me_

_Emily has been told that Maya her now dead 'girlfriend' has been spying on her. Emily found about 100 electronic items throughout her house that she believe Maya put there. Paige came over to Emily's house to see if everything is okay, and discovers the mess the house is in. Emily loses control of her anger and starts to continuously smash a mirror._

**Did She Really Do That To Me? – Chapter 6**

**EMILY'S POV**

I am still so shocked with myself. I actually lost control of myself and continuously smashed a mirror. What is happening? I still can't feel any pain in my hand that I used to smash the mirror. After Paige pulled me away from the mirror I ran out the front of my house. I ran and ran until I found myself at the only place that would calm me.

As I walk the last few steps on the track I step out of the trees and see the place that I love so much. The beautiful waterfall. I take a seat where I normally sit on a rock right on the edge of the water, I take my shoes off and dip my feet into the water.

I finally lift my right hand up and see the damage that I've done. My index finger, middle finger, and ring finger are all dripping with blood. My knuckles have bits of glass in them, and the back of my palm is covered in blood. I'm still trying to understand how I can't feel my hand. I mean I am calm right? So why can't I feel the pain that should be in my hand?

After about 3 hours of just sitting at the waterfall listening to the water, fall down the 30 foot drop and listening to the thought in my head about what to do, and how everything in my life has become so screwed up in the past week.

I am walking back from the waterfall and my thoughts drift off to Paige. I totally just forgot about her, I ran out of the house and didn't hear her say a word, I wonder if she'll still be at the house. I mean it's crazy but she came over at the right time. I am really thankful that Paige came over, and not one of the other girls because I really don't want them asking stuff to do with '-A' because my mind is just trying to process everything that I have learnt.

I need to get out of Rosewood, and away from everything for a few months or at least a few days so I can try and sort these thoughts in my head that are clouding my judgment from things. Things that I need a clear mind for, like trying to find out what this Codename: Blade this is, and what Maya was really doing.

Being drowned in my thoughts I am now standing in my front yard. I walk up the path toward my house and open the door with my good hand. I attempt to pick up the two duffle bags that I dropped by the door when Paige came into the house. But I couldn't pull the bag with my left hand. Some reason my fingers wouldn't move.

I turn and walk out of the house with one duffle bag in my good left hand. As I retrace my steps outside my house I see blood spots on the ground, traveling from where I have walked. I didn't notice my hand was bleeding that much.

I walk over to the back of my car and open the boot. That's strange didn't I leave it open? Oh well…I have been losing my mind lately, who knows. I place the duffle bag into the boot and make my way back to the front door in order to pick up the last duffle bag.

But before I pick up the duffle bag I make my way into the kitchen and go to the cabinet that holds all of our first aid equipment. I grab the container and find a few bandages. I put 3 of them in my bag, and use one to wrap up my hand.

I decide to make sure everything is locked up. I check the back door, and all the windows, then I turn all the lights off and make my way to pick up the duffle bag and go to close the door behind me. But I see Paige walking up the path toward me.

I thought she left? Isn't she afraid of me because of my 'freak out' earlier? I push the thought to the back of my head because if I stay here any longer she might convince me to stay and I really don't want to stay in this town.

I walk toward my car and put the last duffle bag in the boot. I close the boot, but I can't move because Paige is right next to me.

"Hi." I say while trying to make my way toward the driver's door, but she won't let me.

"Hi." She says as she is still trying to block me.

"Look. I'm sorry about what happened earlier. And thank you for checking on me. But I need to go." I say as I still try to make my way around her. Paige eventually backs down after I finished my sentence. But I don't get far. Paige pulls me toward her by my good wrist. Now I'm standing awkwardly in front of her.

She looks down toward my hand that I punched against the mirror. I hadn't noticed but the bandage that I applied to my hand a few minutes ago is now soaked in blood. Paige slowly and carefully unwraps the bandage. She has my right hand in between her hands, I can't feel anything with my hand. What the hell?

After Paige very carefully reveals my newly screwed up hand. She carefully examines it.

"Emily…I think you need to go to the hospital." She says without looking up at me.

"No I don't I need to get out of here." I say as I try pull my hand away.

"Emily. I'm not kidding. How about I make you a deal?" She says as she finally looks up at me.

"Let me hear this deal first. Then I'll make the decision." I reply as I honestly just want to get out of Rosewood as fast as I can.

"If you can move any of these three fingers you can leave if not we're going to the hospital." She says. I never noticed how her forehead lifts up and make cute little wrinkles, when she is concentrated.

"Aghh. Fine. But I can move my fingers." I say as Paige still has her hands wrapped so carefully around mine.

"Okay. Move your fingers then." I try to move my three fingers, but they hardly move. They make very small movements but they're still moving.

"Now. You're going to the hospital." She says. But I pull my hand out of her hold and start walking towards the driver's side of my car.

"No I'm not. My fingers moved. You didn't say how much. But they moved. Goodbye Paige." I say as I open my door with my good hand.

I go to start the engine of my car but I jump when Paige enters the passenger side of my car and sits in the seat next to me.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Well. Since you're not going to the hospital I'm going to ride along with you." She says with a huge teasing smirk on her face.

"No you're not. You're getting out." I reply to her. I point out toward the sidewalk which was on the other side of the car. Since my car is parked on the curb.

"Well… I'm going to either come with you on your little get away or you're going to the hospital it's your choice. To be honest I'm fine with either one of them." She says I can still sense that she is teasing me a little bit. But I want to be on my own on my 'little get away' so I guess I can just go to the hospital.

"Ahh! Fine! I'll go to the hospital." I say as I let out a huge sigh.

* * *

We are now sitting in the waiting room, ready to be called by a nurse in order to get looked at. I have my injured hand on my lap, with my right thigh wet with blood, the bandage is still around my hand, but I don't really think it is helping that much.

After about 10 minutes of waiting, a nurse calls my name. I am now in a private room waiting for the doctor. The nurse escorted myself and Paige into the private room, she quickly looked at my hand, and then typed some notes up on the computer.

It has now been 5 minutes since the nurse left. I see a younger looking doctor poke her head through the open doorway, and walk into the room.

"Hi. My name is Doctor, Victoria Buckler. You can call me whatever you like, Doc, Victoria, Buckler, Tori…Whatever you're comfortable with." The doctor walked her way toward me and held out her right hand, as soon as she did this, she saw my hand and automatically retracted her right hand and held out her left instead.

"Thank You, Doctor Buckler." I stood up and shook her hand. I also add a smile just to be my normal and friendly self.

"So…I'm guessing this is why you're here?" Victoria says while pointing to my hand.

"Yep. You guessed right." I say and adding a little laugh at the end, and holding up my injured hand.

"Well…Let me look at my notes first. Then I'll look at your hand." Victoria responds in a very friendly way. Victoria types a few things on the computer and then makes her way towards me.

"Okay. So the nurse said that you have damaged your right hand, and there are shards of glass in your knuckles and your movement in your fingers is very minimal." The doctor replies while she is carefully unfolding the bandage.

* * *

**A/N: Again I'm very sorry that this is a short update, I know I said that I'd aim for 3.5k words each chapter but since I'm working on another Fan Fic, this is probably around the length that the updates will be!**

******Please Follow, Favouite, and Review.**

**Like it, Love it, Hate it?**

**Any feedback goes along way.**

**Anyways see you guys next week hopefully on Thursday! (It's Friday 8/08/14 at 7:57 pm while posting this. I live in New Zealand if you didn't know.)**

**Cheers - B!**


	7. Did I Really Do This?

**A/N: Kia Ora Guys! I'm back with an update! And it's on time YAY!**

**Please don't forget to Follow, Favorite, or Review.**

_Previously on; Why do you do this to me _

_Emily found out that Maya was using her. Emily also let her anger get the best of her and she freaked out and punched a mirror. Emily was going to leave Rosewood, but Paige convinced her to go to the hospital first, to get her hand checked out._

* * *

**Did I Really Do This? – Chapter 7**

**EMILY'S POV**

Doctor Buckler carefully examines my hand, she looks at it from different angles, and asks me to turn my hand over. While Doc, is examining my hand, I shift my gaze to Paige, I'm sitting on the hospital bed, whist Paige is looking at my hand, sitting a chair by the doctor's desk.

Paige tilts her eyes up, so she is now looking at me. I look at her and give her a sweet smile, she returns the smile, as soon as Paige smiles, I feel my heart beat get quicker, I also feel my cheeks get red, so I turn my head back towards Doctor Buckler.

Doctor Buckler then looks up towards me and says "You've done some pretty good damage here. How did you do this?"

I look down to my lap in embarrassment I don't need to lie, even though I probably shouldn't have let my anger get the best of me. I take a breath in and say "I may sort of, smashed a mirror repeatedly."

"Okay…Well…What I'm going to do is, I'm going to try clean up the cuts as best as I can, I'm not going to remove the glass, because I want you to get an x-ray, If I do remove them now, I can do a lot more damage If I don't know what I'm working with. Is that okay with you Emily?" Victoria says as she still continues to examine my hand.

"Yes thank you, Doctor Buckler." I say as I look back over to Paige and smile to her again.

All of a sudden, my phone rings "Sorry." I say as I dig into my jeans pocket with my good hand, and grab my phone. I read the screen and it tells me I have an incoming call from Hanna. I hit decline, in order to be considerate to the doctor.

I quickly send Hanna a text, just to let her know that I'm not ignoring her like I have been the last couple of days.

**Soz I cnt talk atm I call u whn I cn ok? – Em**

**Gah ok fine! – Han**

"Sorry Doctor Buckler." I say and give my doctor a very sincere apologetic look.

"No problem, I will go set up the x-ray, you will have to change into a hospital gown, I'll close the door and knock when I'm going to come back in." The doctor replies as she wraps my injured hand in a clean bandage and she also hands me a gown, and walks out of the room.

Great…How am I going to get out of these clothes? Paige walks over to me and gives me an apologetic look. "Do you need a hand?" Paige asks as she sits down on the bed that I am sitting on.

"No thank you, I think I've got it, but will you be able to help me tie the gown, once I'm changed?" I ask while looking toward Paige with pleading eyes.

"Sure. Just call me when you need help." Paige replies as she gets up and pulls the certain closed, so I can get changed in piece.

Lucky I'm wearing a zip up jacket, so I un-zip it and slip it off my good hand first, then I carefully lift the jackets arm over my bandage. I am also wearing a baggy t-shirt, so I just pull it over my head with one hand and slip it off easy. I'm not left in this room with just my bra on. I quickly unclip my bra from the back with one hand and slide it off quickly. I grab the hospital gown, and put my bad arm through the sleeves first, then I put my left hand through. Now I just need to tie up the back.

"Paige please can you tie my gown?" I ask as sweetly as I can, because I'm very glad that she is here, and not the other girls, because they would probably be asking a lot more questions than Paige has so far.

"Sure." Is all I hear Paige say then she opens the certain, I turn around so my back is toward her, and so she can tie my gown. Paige grabs the two strings but she also accidently touches my skin, as I feel her soft smooth hands touch my skin I feel electricity shocks run through my body. But I don't jump, I just stand still and let Paige tie the gown for me.

Quickly after Paige has tied the gown I thank her and then I hear a knock on the door, and Doctor Buckler pokes her head through the door.

"Come with me Emily, your friend can either come or stay here." The Doctor says as she gets something off her desk, I think it's a pen but I'm not sure.

I look at Paige and she is standing by the bed I was just sitting at a few minutes ago. I smile and say "You're welcome to come if you want."

Paige returns the smile and says "I'll stay here, I don't want to over crowd."

"If you say so." I reply and nod towards Paige to just acknowledge her. I walk out of the room and follow Doctor Buckler towards the x-ray room.

**HANNA'S POV**

I drove over to Emily's house, as soon as she sent me a text. She has been ignoring me for a couple of days now and I am really beginning to worry.

I am now parking my car outside of Emily's house. I get out of the car, shut the door, and lock the car. I walk up the pathway to her front porch.

I knock on the door, I am now standing here after a few minutes with no answer, and I knock again no answer. I decide I will look through the windows.

I walk off the porch and around so I can look into the living room. I gasp as I see the sight of the living room, walls smashed, a mirror smashed, lamps smashed, table smashed, couch ripped. What happened here? Did someone –A do something to Emily's house? Since I'm quite close to one of the smashed mirrors on the backboard of where the mirror used to be I see blood. I gasp again, did Emily walk in on -A? Has –A taken Emily? All these bad thoughts run through my head. I try to call Emily another 4 times. I decide to try for one more try. It rings a few times and then someone picks up.

"Hello. Emily's phone." The person says, it's not Emily though. WHAT THE HELL? Wait I know that voice… I know it from school… Who…is…it? She better not touch Emily or I will rip her eyes out with a screw driver.

"Paige?" I ask she better not be on the –A team, and she better not touch Emily.

"Yeh. Hi Hanna. What's up?" Paige replies as if nothing is wrong… I thought she hadn't seen Emily in the past days that she has cut us out…

"Um..Hi…Why are you picking up Emily's phone?" I ask trying to contain my anger.

"Ohh um…I'm at the hospital with Emily. At the moment, she's getting an x-ray. She should be out in 5, do you want me to take a message?" She replies, WAIT What? Emily is at the hospital? Did Paige hurt her? Did –A Hurt Emily?

"Wait, what? Why is Emily at the hospital?" I ask really wanting to get some answers that aren't Emily's usual 'I'm fine!'

"Ohh...It isn't life treating or anything, she just injured her hand, and she can hardly move her fingers." Paige replies. Oh thank god, she didn't break her leg or something a lot worse.

"Thanks for letting me know. Do you want me to come to the hospital or are you okay?" I ask. Paige is with Emily, I don't think Emily will want too many people around her. I'm thankful that Paige is there with Emily. Even though I hardly know her and Emily hardly knows her as well. But I seriously don't think Paige would ever hurt Emily, I see the way Paige looks at her; with lust.

"Ah… No thank you. But I'll get her to text you when she gets home." Paige replies very sweetly.

"Okay. Thanks Paige. Also thanks for taking care of Emily." I say and hang up the phone. I still need answers on what happened to Emily's house, which totally slipped my mind as I was talking to Paige damn it!

At least Emily is okay. I get my phone out and type a message to the other girls so they don't try and get hold of Emily.

**Hey guys jst letting u knw Em is at the hospital she has dn smethg 2 her hand nt sure of wht exactly. I will txt u whn I gt mre info. – Han**

* * *

**A/N: I just want to say. I'm sorry that the chapters are getting short, but I've nearly finished chapter 8 already, so it's helping me make this story a bit better. I MIGHT start updating a little more frequent MAYBE, no promises though. Also sorry that this story is mostly in Emily's POV, I feel that because Emily is going through so much, I need to express what she's feeling and everything like that.**

**Anyways! Until next Thursday!**

**Please don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and Review!**


	8. Every Action Has a Consequence

**A/N: I'm Back! Yay! I just want to thank everyone that has Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited it means a lot.**

**I've also been working on another story that I think I will start publishing in 2 weeks. So far I've written 4968 words and it's Chapter 1, there is a lot of plot to tell. **

**Anyways! Please don't forget to Review, Follow and Favorite.**

* * *

_Previously on: Why do you do this to me_

_Emily is in the hospital getting an x-ray, when Hanna calls her phone. Surprisingly Paige answers the phone. Hanna believes that maybe Paige is in the –A team, because Emily has been MIA lately. Paige explains the situation to Hanna._

* * *

**Every Action Has a** **Consequence – Chapter 8**

"_It is you're responsibility to control the outcome."_

**EMILY'S POV**

I walk back into the private room, which I walked out of about 5 minutes. Leaving Paige behind waiting in there for me to get back. I open the door and see that she is just hanging up on someone. Wait is that my phone?

"Paige. Why do you have my phone?" I ask as I slowly walk into the room.

"Oh…Hanna kept calling, so I finally answered. She wanted to know where you were so I told her. I hope that's okay." She replies.

"Yeh. I guess…Is she coming here?" I ask wanting to know if I should be worried about Hanna coming and asking even more questions that I want the answers to.

"No she isn't is that okay? I mean you can call her if you want her to come here." Paige replies. Offering my phone for me to take.

"No, no it's fine. I didn't want to disturb her from whatever she was doing. Plus you're here." I say while I take my phone from her hands, I add a smile and look at Paige. She returns the smile almost immediately.

"Well…Should we sit and wait for the doctor to come back and give us the results?" I ask Paige, as I was starting to feel a little bit uncomfortable because I was just standing in the doorway in my hospital gown.

"Sure." She replies and I just continue to smile. I walk over toward the bed that Paige is sitting on, I sit next to her. I start to think about whether Paige suggested to Hanna, to not come get me or if Hanna was too busy. I'm pretty sure Paige said something because if it reversed I would defiantly want to come see Hanna in the hospital.

I can't stop thinking about Paige. As I am sitting here I can smell a faint smell of strawberry perfume, it smells really good; quite sweet, and a little bit edgy. If you know what I mean.

I lean my head against Paige's shoulder and I am really glad that she is here, and not any of the other girls. I feel like I can just sit here and try to understand what has happened in the past couple of days. But thinking about everything that has happened I can start to feel the anger in me come to the surface, there is very little anger but I can feel it and it's not good.

As I feel like I'm about to freak out Paige takes hold of my good hand and interlocks her fingers with mine, and she rest our hands on her thigh. At her touch I immediately calm down, I somehow push the little anger that was inside of me right down and I completely forget about it and just admire the position I am in at this moment. I am sitting here with my head on Paige's shoulder with her hands interlocked with mine.

"Thank you." Is all I say. I really want to thank her for being here, and understanding everything.

"For what?" She asks as she turns her head to look at mine.

"For knowing when and when not to talk. Also for understanding I guess. So thank you." I reply looking back up toward Paige.

"You're most welcome. I am here whenever you need me, or when you need someone to talk to." I move my head so I'm not looking at her anymore. But she puts her index finger under my chin and turns my head towards her face and eyes, oh my gosh those eyes. "I mean it. Whenever! If it's in the middle of the night. I don't care I will be there. Understand?" Paige adds. I am looking her straight in the eye. I nod my head indicating I understand what she has just said.

I hear a knock on the door, and then Doctor Buckler pokes her head through the door. I hope this is good news. Doctor Buckler sits down on the chair behind the desk. In her hand she has what I would think is the x-ray of my hand.

"Okay Emily. There is some good news and bad news." Doctor Buckler says, as she is opening up the package that contains my x-rays inside.

I let out a sigh, and just nod my head towards the doctor. I still have my hand interlocked with Paige's.

"First of all. The bad news, you might be wondering why you can't feel anything in your injured hand, and that's because there is quite a lot of nerve damage in your right hand. That's because of all the glass that's in your knuckles." The doctor says as she is getting the x-ray out of the package.

"You also have some broken fingers, your index, and middle finger have a small break in them." Doctor Buckler says as she points on the x-ray to where my fingers are broken, on the x-ray I can see that in each of my fingers, they have a hole where on my other fingers are not there, so that must be where my fingers are broken.

"The good news, is that you can have an operation on your hand, to fix the nerve damage, and hopefully after the surgery and physical therapy your hand will be almost back to normal." Doctor Buckler says, as she is putting away the x-ray.

Before I say anything, I hear the body next to me speak. "Emily is a swimmer, so when will she be able to swim again?" Paige asks the doctor.

"Well…The surgery has a very high success rate, but sometimes your fingers might not cooperate the way you want, and your arm might spazz out as well. But you should be able to start swimming once, you have finished 3 weeks of physical therapy and your fingers are healed." Doctor Buckler says as she types something into the computer.

"We have a spot open tomorrow, when you can have the surgery if you want to do it tomorrow." Doctor Buckler says as she reads something off the computer. The doctor turns her head, so she is now looking at me. I turn my head towards Paige, and Paige turns her head towards me. What am I going to do?

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do." I say while I turn my head back to the doctor.

"That's okay. I will clean your hand as much as possible, and I will leave you to talk to your friend, and you can call other people before you make a decision, but the faster you can let us know your decision the better." With that the doctor leaves the hospital room.

I turn my head towards Paige, I am still sitting in my hospital gown. Before I can say anything Paige speaks up and says "I think you should get the surgery tomorrow, the quicker you have the surgery the faster you can be back in the pool, and your fingers can heal."

After 30 minutes of sitting in the hospital room, I've called almost everyone I know and asked for their advice on what I should do. I think I know what I will do.

* * *

**A/N: :O! What do you think Emily will do? Tell me what you think in a Review or PM. After Emily's choice and she's back at school there are going to be a lot more romantic Paily moments I don't want to give anything away but romantic Paily moments are coming!**

**Like it, Love it, Hate it? Please leave a review they inspire me to write more.**

**I also got a message saying 'update sooner' so I'm going to make a deal with you guys. If I get lets say 15 reviews on this story we already at 7, I will update on that day and then again on Thursday so if I get 15 reviews next Monday I will update on Monday and then on Thursday. So if you guys want update review :D**

**Cheers B! **


	9. I Am Here For You

**A/N: Kia Ora Guys! Since I got so much feedback on last chapter I decided to upload this now. Even though we are only at 13 reviews it's close enough! **

**Plus I've had heaps of people telling me to update faster :P You know exactly who you are. **

**I will try updating more often but in 2 weeks I have mock exams coming up so I will be busy studying but I will try my best!**

**I just want to thank everyone for reviewing and commenting, as well as favouriting and following. **

**I love you guys! Anyways let's get on with the story!**

* * *

_Previously on: Why do you do this to me_

_Emily is in the hospital and has just had an x-ray she has the choice of having surgery on her hand or not. There are risks when doing both things. What will she do?_

**I Am Here For You – Chapter 9**

**EMILY'S POV**

"What are the exact risks of having the surgery and not having it?" I asked looking towards Doctor Buckler with a very worried expression.

"Well having the surgery you are more than likely to get at least 85% functionality in all your fingers. But after surgery sometimes the nerves won't communicate properly with your brain so that can cause your whole arm to like spazz out and not respond, but if it does do that It will only last for up to 3 hours, no longer." Victoria says as she looks between Paige and me.

Victoria then continues what she was saying as she looks from me to my hand and then back to Paige. "But if you don't have the surgery you will slowly lose all feeling in your hand. You might be thinking that you already have lost all feeling. But that will come back soon once the glass is out of your hand."

So…If I have the surgery I will get 85% functionality back in my hand, but my whole arm can become unresponsive. But if I don't have the surgery then I won't be able to feel my hand. I need my hand to swim and to write! I'm not becoming a left hander!

Before the Doctor has the chance to say anything else I say "Doc, I've made my decision and I'm going to have the surgery."

"Great. Okay, I'll start organizing everything. Also Emily you will need to stay the night here so we can monitor your hand and make sure nothing is happening." Victoria says while she is printing out pages of documents on her computer.

"That's fine. Will you take the glass out when I'm in surgery?" I ask the Doctor because I'm not 100% sure when my hand will be fixed.

"Yes that is correct. While you're asleep tomorrow we will remove the glass and reattach the nerves. We will also stitch up your hand."

"Okay. But what about all the blood that will be lost because of the glass. Can't you just take the glass out now?" I ask because I want to know if I will need a blood bag or something.

"If we do remove the glass now, it can cause more damage. Because some glass shards are either on your nerves or very close so one wrong movement and you can make a lot more damage."

I just want this glass out of my hand. I hate looking at it. When I look at it my mind automatically goes back to the moment it happened.

_-FLASH BACK-_

_"Do you know what Codename Blade is?" Paige asks. _

_As soon as she says the words I feel my anger over take me and I can tell that the next thing I do won't be pretty. I can also tell that the color of my eyes have changed into a blacker brown. _

_As my anger over takes my body I turn around and start punching a glass mirror. I can't feel anything in my hand let alone my body. _

_I continue punching the mirror and yell "NO! I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS! AND I WISH THAT I DID SO I COULD FIGURE OUT WHY SHE FUCKING USED ME TO GET THAT THING IN HER POSSESSION!" By now I've completely smashed the mirror and all its fragments are on the floor. So all I'm punching now is the back of the frame._

_-FLASH BACK-_

I hate that feeling I had, I could probably break anything in the room. I had no control over myself or my body and all I wanted to do was take my anger out on something or someone.

I'm really glad that I didn't hurt Paige because otherwise I would never forgive myself and I would probably be in jail or running away from Rosewood.

I start shaking my head trying to get these bad thoughts out of my head or at least push them to the back of my head.

"Can you please take the glass out now? I don't care about the damage the surgery will fix it." I say with begging eyes to the Doctor.

"I can. But I wouldn't advise it. Are you sure you want to do this?" Victoria replies while mostly looking at Paige, sort of giving Paige a look saying help me it isn't a good idea.

Victoria and Paige are still looking at each other but Victoria interrupts their eye contact and says. "Can I please speak to your friend outside?" Indicating with a nod of her head towards Paige that she wants to talk to Paige outside.

Oh god. Why would Doctor Buckler want to talk with Paige outside? Is Doctor Buckler not telling me something?

Doctor Buckler stands up and opens the door, while Paige stands up and walks out of the room.

* * *

**PAGIE'S POV**

Today has been a very long day. With having school and then going to Emily's and now we here in the hospital. I'm very tired because I haven't been sleeping well since I didn't really know what happened to Emily while she was out with the police officer three days ago.

I am now making my way out of the private room that I've been sitting in for the past couple of hours. Trying to comfort Emily and try to help her make a decision in what she should do with her hand.

I wonder what Doctor Buckler wants to talk to me about. Is it something bad or is it something good?

My thoughts get interrupted by Doctor Buckler's voice once she closes the door behind me. "Hi…I'm sorry but I don't know your name. I'm Doctor Buckler but I'm pretty sure you already know that."

"Yeh I do. My name is Paige. Paige McCullers. I'm a friend of Emily's." I ask as I extend my hand out towards the Doctor for her to shake. The Doctor shakes my hand with quite a firm grip.

We both let go of the handshake and Doctor Buckler gets straight to the point. "I highly advise Emily not to get the glass out of her hand now. As more damage can make the risks higher."

"Yes. I understand that. But how can the risks become higher?" I ask while looking at the doctor.

"Well if I damage some nerves more than they are it can cause a bit more damage later on. Like how her arm would spazz out it would spazz out and if it doesn't respond for a long period of time then that can mean that the nerves have disconnected again and aren't healing properly."

As the doctor speaks I just nod my head acknowledging that I understand what she's saying. "Kay, I'll try to talk to her. But she seems very serious about getting the glass out now." I respond to what the doctor was saying.

"Also one more thing. If you can't get her to change her mind I do have to take the glass out. As I have to respect the patient's decision." Victoria says as she starts opening up the door to enter the private room we were in a few minutes ago.

I just nod and walk back into the private room. As I enter into the room I see Emily on the phone I just manage to catch the end of the conversation. "Okay…I'll meet you there, and yes I will bring it."

* * *

**EMILY'S POV**

After being on the cell phone for as long as Paige and Doc have been outside I put my phone away.

Paige comes and takes a seat next to me again, where she was positioned a few minutes ago before she left. The Doctor doesn't come into the room. She just says "I'll be back in a few. I need to see what room is available for you Emily." With that she leaves Paige and me in the room alone.

Before I can even start to think about what I was saying on the phone Paige speaks. "Emily…Are you sure that you want to get the glass out now?"

I sigh hearing what she is talking about. Yes! I am sure I want to get this glass out of my hand. I don't want to look at my hand and see the memory of what happened and what could have happened.

"Yes. Paige I'm sorry if you don't like my decision but I don't want to look at my hand and see the glass any longer than I have to." I respond is a very sincere voice.

"Hey…I will respect whatever decision that you make. I just want you to make sure you are 100% sure about this decision." While talking Paige grabs my good hand and wraps both her hands about my good hand. Her hands are so warm and soft. I feel like I have electricity running through me at the touch of Paige's touch. "Like I said back at your house. I am here for you, whenever!" With that she squeezes my hand a little bit.

"Thank you Paige. But I'm happy with my decision and I really just want to get out of here as fast as I can." I need to tell Paige the truth, so I do.

Doctor Buckler then knocks on the door and comes back in. I say "Doc, I would like the glass out of my hand as soon as possible."

Doctor Buckler brings her chair over to the bed that I'm sitting on, with her she has all this medical equipment would I assume is for taking the glass out of my hands.

* * *

**1 Hour Later…**

After having Doctor Buckler carefully taking out most of the glass shards, I am now sitting up on my hospital bed in different hospital room; the one where I will be spending the night.

I don't think that anything went wrong when Doctor Buckler was pulling out the glass from my hand. But we won't know for sure until after my operation which is at 7:30am tomorrow.

I reach over to the table by my bed and grab my phone. I look and see that I have a missed call from the person I was on the phone with earlier.

The time on my phone reads 11:30pm, Paige is fast asleep sitting in a chair next to my bed. I'm surprised that the Doctors or Nurses haven't kicked her out because she isn't a relative.

I raise my injured hand and just look at it. It's wrapped up in bandages there isn't as much blood as there was earlier today when it first happened.

I put my hand back down beside my body and I just admire Paige as she sleeps. If she wakes up now it would probably be really awkward and she'll probably think I'm a creepy stalker that watches her while she sleeps.

But I can't help but admire how cute and peacefully she looks now as she sleeps. Paige is curled up in a ball on a big chair, her hair has fallen mostly in her face and it seems like she's having a nice dream because she is smiling while she lets out little snoring sounds.

After I've sat on the hospital bed for about half an hour, just admiring Paige and thinking about certain things, like why is Paige sticking with me? Why does she want to be here for me? Is she going to start using me as well? No! Paige won't do that. She seems to care way too much in order to do that to me.

I lay down on the hospital bed and try to get as comfortable as possible. I look up towards the ceiling because I don't feel sleep coming to me any time soon.

* * *

**A/N: :O Who do you think Emily was on the phone with? **

**I hope you guys are happy with this update :D It's a lot longer than Chapter 8. Also I added an Paige's POV I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know in a review or PM.**

**If you guys have twitter follow me TassLoraad If you message me saying you read my story I will follow you back :D**

**Cheers B!**


	10. Everything Should Be Fine

**A/N: Alright! I'm back! I loved the Paily scenes there were in the show last night! I had a huge smile on! Anyways! I'm not going to talk to much in this Authors Note as you probably want to start reading the story! So here you go!**

_Previously on: Why do you do this to me_

_Emily is in the hospital waiting patiently in order to have surgery on her hand that she damaged in a strange outrage. Emily has spent countless hours and minutes thinking about what could have happened if she didn't punch the mirror, would she have hurt Paige?_

* * *

**Everything Should Be Fine – Chapter 10**

**EMILY'S POV**

I am slowly stirring from my sleep, as I slowly open my eyes I feel a whole lot of anger over take me. Not again, it's the same feeling I have as when I punched the mirror yesterday. I don't want to relive this strangeness. I need to calm down or I'm going to do another thing that I will regret.

I get up off of the bed and start walking to try and find the bathroom to splash my face with water to see if that will calm me down.

As I start walking into the corridor of the hospital there are so many people around, I feel claustrophobic and the anger is starting to break out. As I reach the bathroom door I basically slam the door open, when I enter the bathroom I see Paige just about to exit.

As I look at Paige I can see the worried expression on her face. With that I feel even more anger channel into my body, I don't know how much more anger I can take before I explode and do something bad.

I try to step around Paige but she doesn't let me. I need to try and calm myself down and Paige doing this really isn't helping my cause or her cause. If she doesn't let me calm down I might do something to myself or to her and that defiantly won't be good.

"Emily…Are you okay." Paige says. As soon as she says it I reach my limit, I feel all of my anger over take me.

I'm not exactly sure what happen next as I completely blacked out but I am still standing in the bathroom, but I look down at my injured right hand and I see a huge knife in my hand. With blood on the blade of it.

I look down to the floor and see Paige on the floor with a blood pool around her.

WHAT THE HELL DID I DO!

I get on my knees and start balling having tears dripping down my cheeks in seconds. I try to find a pulse on Paige's neck but I don't feel anything. I pull myself away from Paige and look at her, she has cuts all over her shirt, and her shirt is covered in blood.

It looks like Paige has been attacked by a bear or an animal. But she wasn't I did this to her.

NO! NO! NO! I need Paige! She's meant to take care of me! She's meant to say 'It'd be okay Emily. I'm here for you.' She's meant to be here for me. She's meant to hold my hand while I go into the OR, and she's meant to be there when I come out of the OR.

I am now lying on the floor, lying my head on Paige's unmoving chest. When the bathroom door opens and I see a hooded figure in a black jacket, holding a pistol with a silencer on it. The hooded figure is pointing the gun at me.

The way the person moves; the way they walk, the way they hold their un-armed hand, and the way they hold the pistol. This figure seems like a guy. As the hooded figure steps into the light of the bathroom I see a glance of his face.

I gasp because I know that face. I was talking to him earlier on the phone!

The next thing I hear is a "pssh" noise from the gun that the hooded figure was holding.

I open my eyes and start screaming. I realize now that I open my eyes and I am in the hospital room.

I look around still screaming and I see Paige still in the chair, but she isn't sleeping anymore. She is making her way over to me to comfort me.

I get up out of the hospital bed and start walking towards the exit of the hospital room. I start crying as I basically run out into the corridor.

I can hear Paige running after me. I don't want to hurt her. I can't do what I did in my dream. It was so real! I don't ever want to see that image in my mind again, but just thinking about it I do.

"Emily!" I hear Paige call as I run down the corridor into an empty hospital room. I run into the corner and I just pull myself into a ball with my back against the wall and my knees against the adjacent wall.

I still have tears falling down my cheeks, I put my head on my knees and just try to think about something else.

It doesn't help when I hear Paige slowly walking up to me, from where I entered the room a few seconds ago.

"Paige, please go away…" I muffle though the sounds of me crying. I can't see Paige's face but I know that a hurt expression will be plastered on her face. But I hear her take another step toward me so I move over so I am further away from her. I don't want to hurt her! I don't want to hurt her! I keep telling myself.

"Emily…I'm not going anywhere." Paige replies as she takes a seat where I was previously. I am now about 10 feet away from her. I don't want her to come any closer, because then I might hurt her.

"Talk when you're ready, I'll be here." Paige states as I am trying to make myself calm down and stop crying.

I tilt my head up towards the ceiling of the hospital room and I close my eyes.

After about 10 minutes of silence I finally decide to speak. "I had a… drr…dream were I..I ki…lled… yo…you." My voice starts breaking as I start remembering the dream just like it happened a few seconds ago and it was so real!

I start crying again as I relive that nightmare in my head.

Paige comes closer to me and hugs me and says "Hey…No need to cry I'm right here." I wrap my arms around Paige's neck and my face is up against Paige's neck as I calm down a little bit.

I inhale Paige's scent she smells like strawberries… I feel Paige's arms move down towards my lower back.

We stay in this embrace for about 5 minutes before I reluctantly pull away and immediately miss her scent and her touch.

"How about we go back to your room and try get some sleep?" She says as she stands up. Paige holds her hand out for her to help me to stand up. I gladly take her hand and stand up.

While we are walking back to my room I link my arm with hers and rest my head on her shoulder. With her touch and being able to smell her scent I feel safe and I forget everything that I've been worried about.

I just focus on this moment and having Paige right next to me.

When we arrive back to my hospital room I get onto the hospital bed and try to get as comfortable as I can on the hard mattress.

I see Paige about to sit back in her chair, personally I don't think it would be very good for her back and I really want to stay in her arms.

"Paige can you please sleep with me?" I ask her as she is about to get into the chair again. I blush at the use of words I used but it doesn't seem Paige notices.

"Sure." Paige says and starts walking towards me. Since it's such a small bed we have to spoon. Paige is the big spoon and she wraps her hand around my waist and pulls me closer to her.

I fall asleep easily inhaling the scent of strawberries from Paige and just her persistence.

After a few hours of sleep I wake up and open my eyes slowly. I am still in Paige's embrace and I can hear her heartbeat. It's so calming I just lay in the bed listening to her heartbeat with each Lub-Dub her heart makes it sort of sounds like 'love you' I smile as I hear Paige's heart saying 'love you'.

After being awake for about 3 hours, Paige woke up about an hour ago and we just starting about random things, Paige is now sitting back in her chair.

Doctor Buckler comes into my room and says "It's time. Are you ready?"

"Yep." I say. Nurses then come and start rolling my bed to the OR, Paige is walking next to me holding my hand the whole time. I smile as in my dream all I wanted was for Paige to be able to hold my hand while I go into the OR.

The Nurses stop my bed outside the OR and leave me to say my goodbye to Paige.

"Thank you for everything. It meant a lot. Will you be here when I wake up?"

"You're most welcome. Of course I'll be here!" Paige says and adds a smile at the end of her sweet words.

I get rolled into the OR and I get needles put into my arm then everything goes black.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry there aren't any other POV's, I am nearly finished chapter 11 and it's a long one. It's at 3192 words and I haven't finished yet!**

**Also please don't hate me for what I did in the beginning of this chapter! I really wanted Emily to realize how much she needs Paige. **

**I'm going to start a new 'thing' were every 10 reviews I get, I will update. If I don't get 10 reviews I will update every Thursday (for me).**

**Also I want to hear what you guys have to say about the Fatal Finale! Did you want Mona to die? I saw it coming, I even tweeted about it to one of my followers. Also what's your guys opinion on Alison being -A? I would love to know what you guys think! Either in a Review, PM or on twitter TassLoraad!**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please leave a Review!**

**Remember every 10 reviews I will update!**

**Until next time!**

**Cheers B! **


	11. Everything Looks Good

**A/N: Kia Ora Guys! I'm back. Well I have gotten 9 reviews/comments on the last chapter. I just want to thank everyone who commented or reviewed. I have been writing heaps! So hopefully I can start updating a little bit more. But please don't forget to review or even PM me. I would really like feedback about this story!**

**This Chapter is also the longest chapter so far 4k words! I just couldn't stop writing!**

**I am now going to answer some questions that I got from some reviewers.**

_**Guest: nice story. where emily's mom?**_

**Me: Well thank you very much! You will find out where Emily's mom is this chapter.**

_**agracie23: Update sooner! :)**_

**Me: Your wish is my command :D**

_**Guest: Your fan fictions are amazing I check every day to see if you have updated and I get upset when you haven't**_

**Me: Thank you so much :D Well I hope your happy today.**

**That's some of the questions/reviews I got. So thank you :D Anyways lets start the story!**

* * *

_Previously on: Why do you do this to me_

_Emily has just been taken into the OR and her hand is getting operated on. Emily had a dream where she killed Paige and then a mysterious person killed Emily. After Emily had her nightmare Paige confronted Emily. _

**Everything Looks Good – Chapter 11**

**EMILY'S POV**

I start to stir to the sound of machines going beep, beep, beep with the rhythm of my heart beating. I automatically feel a bit of pain shiver its way up my arm.

I slowly open my eyes and look down at my injured hand it's completely bandaged all the way up to the middle of my forearm to reduce movement in my fingers and wrist to allow my hand to try and heal for a few weeks.

As I look away from my hand a nurse comes in and says "You're awake. In a few minutes we will let your family and friends come see you okay?"

I nod towards the nurse I am very sleepily from the anesthetic that was injected into me however long ago.

I look around the room and see that I am in a private room, very similar to the room I was in before my surgery. The plain white walls, one comfortablish looking chair, and two plastic chairs. However this room is different from my other one, this one has a window and the view from the window you can see all the buildings from the main part of Rosewood. The view would be amazing at night with all the lights lit up.

While being lost in thought I didn't hear Paige walk in until she said "Hey… How you feeling?" I jumped a little bit at her words.

I turned my head so I was looking at Paige, I smiled and replied "Hi…I'm very sleepily." Paige lets out a little chuckle and returned my smile, she then said "I talked to Doctor Buckler and she said everything looks good, and the operation went well."

With the mention of my hand I looked back down to my hand. I really hope that I get full functionality back in my hand, as fast as possible. I need to start training for swimming, and if I want to be able to swim for the first meet but that's in 2 months, so hopefully after a couple weeks in physical therapy I can start training and get my fitness level up a bit more than it is at the moment.

"Thank you for being here Paige. It means a lot." I say completely out of the blue. I put the biggest smile I can muster in my situation. "No problem. Like I've told you many times, I am here for you." Paige however returns the smile a lot more gracefully then I can because I can hardly keep my mouth open.

After talking to Paige for a few hours Hanna, Aria, and Spencer knock on the door. With the time spent just talking to Paige we have talked about various things the little things like what our personal goals are for swimming this year, and what we want to change about our schedule. We also talked about random things like what our favorite movie is and what would you prefer. It was nice to be able to just have a nice conversation with someone and not have to think about other things being brought up, like in a conversation with Hanna, or a conversation with Spencer… -A was always brought up and at the moment I really just want to forget about –A and start focusing on getting my hand functioning again and my swimming.

"Hey Em…How you feeling?" Spencer says as she goes to sit over by one of the plastic chairs in my hospital room.

"I'm good. I still can hardly feel my hand but I guess that will hopefully change soon." I reply looking between all of the people before me. I can tell the awkwardness between everyone mainly because Paige is in the room and my friends have never really liked Paige.

Before anything dramatic happens Paige says "I need to get home. My dad probably wants to see me. Hope you get better Emily." Paige leaves my hospital room but doesn't leave without her signature smile. That smile is so reassuring, like she's telling me '_everything will be alright, I am here for you, call me if you need me, don't worry too much'_ all at the same time.

Once Paige has left, the room goes silent for a few minutes before anyone says anything. Hanna is the first to speak "What the hell is she doing here with you and not one of us?" she says as she points between her, Aria, and Spencer.

"She was there when it happened, and she was very friendly and caring." I reply to Hanna. Hanna rolls her eyes and sit down in the seat to where Paige was earlier.

"You shouldn't be hanging out with her. She can't be trusted and she is a total bitch." Spencer says this time before Hanna can open her mouth.

"Who said we can't trust her, and she isn't a total bitch once you get to know her." I say back to Spencer.

"Wait…Hold on! Since when do you 'know her'?" Spencer rebuts and sends me a death glare.

"Since I finally got to talk to someone and have a normal conversation, nothing about –A or a plan on when the next one of us will get hurt." I say staring straight back into Spencer's eyes.

"Gahh! Fine!" Spencer says as she raises her hands up above her head.

Before Spencer or I have the chance to start up another conversation about Paige, Hanna butts in and says "Soo… Em… How did you hurt your hand?"

Oh crap. Should I tell them about what happened? Won't they think I'm going crazy or something? But if I tell them the truth they will ask why Paige was there, and I'm not going to tell them about leaving Rosewood, or about Maya…

"Oh I just punched a mirror." I shrug my shoulders acting like it's really no big deal, but everyone in the room knows otherwise.

"You just punched a mirror? Why the hell would you do that?" Hanna asked with a very concerned expression.

"Um…I just needed to get all my anger out and the mirror was the closest thing to it." I say as I look down towards my hand, being ashamed of what I did.

"So what's been up with you for the past couple of days?" Aria finally speaks up. I look toward all three girls standing in front of me. They look concerned and worried, what am I going to tell them? I really don't want to talk about the things that have been pissing me off lately.

"I had things to do and stuff to think about." I say vaguely not really wanting to talk about anything.

Aria gets the idea that I don't want to talk about what had been happening, or why I was ignoring my group of friends because she try's and changes the subject.

"When is your mom getting back from Texas?"

"I think she's going to be here in 3 days." I respond. I called my mom and told her not to rush home, because it wasn't a major injury, and I was pretty sure my friends would take great care of me.

The girls and I spent about 4 hours just talking about things not related to –A it was really nice to be able to relax and not have the conversation turn into something else.

The girls had to leave when Doctor Buckler told them that visiting hours were over. The girls said their goodbyes and left.

**2 Days Later…**

Mom is finally coming home tomorrow! I am super excited to see her. I haven't seen her for a week or so, it isn't that long but I have really missed seeing my mom every morning and night.

I am going to be discharged from the hospital today. I have started to get a little bit of feeling back in my hand. But nothing dramatic will change until I start physical therapy. The nurse had come in to change my bandage every day, I would have to do it myself once I got home.

It's about 7 o'clock in the morning, my mom will be landing at about 8pm tomorrow, and I am going to be discharged any minute. I don't need my mom to sign the papers since I'm 18.

I am waiting for the nurse to come in and give me clean bandages that I will wrap around my hand and replace every day.

I have to come back to the hospital in 4 days to see how my hand is healing. If my hand is healing fine then I will get a splint that I have to have my wrist in while I'm not at physical therapy because the doctors don't want me to over use my newly attached nerve ends.

Honestly I can't wait to get out of this hospital and go lay in my bed. I've been cooped up in this hospital for about 4 days. I really need to call the person who I was on the phone with the day that I came into the hospital.

I needed to make sure that he was still on board with the agreement and that he didn't want to change anything or screw me over.

The nurse that has been looking after me comes into my hospital room and says, "Emily, here are your bandages. You can now go to the reception and sign the discharge papers and then you are welcomed to go home." She says while handing me a huge bundle of bandages.

I sigh knowing that I will either have to walk back to my house or drive. Because when Paige brought me to the hospital she drove my car to the hospital and hasn't taken it home.

I walk out of my hospital room, already changed into new clothes that Hanna kindly brought over, as the clothes that I was wearing when I came into the hospital 4 days ago are stained with all the blood that escaped from my hand.

I walk up to the reception and say "Hi. I'm Emily Fields, and I'm here to sign the discharge papers. Please."

"Oh yes. Here are your papers, just sign here and here" The nurse replies while using a pen to point to the parts on the paper that I needed to sign.

I grabbed the pen that the nurse kindly offered me. I go to sign my name but then I remember that I injured my right hand, which is the hand that I write with. I quickly try signing my name as best as I can with the hand that I'm not used too.

'_Emily Fields' _is what it was meant to say but instead it looks like _'Fmily Fukuls'._

I hand the pen back to the nurse sitting behind the reception desk and say "Thank you." The nurse replies with "You're most welcome. You are allowed to leave now. Just follow the signs and make your way out the exit."

I nod towards the nurse accepting that I understand what she was saying and that I acknowledge her. I start making my way towards the exit of the hospital. As I make my way to the doors that slide open, I finally get to feel and smell fresh air. I haven't had the opportunity to breathe in fresh air in 4 days and it feels so good to not have to smell the aroma that hospitals have; the smell of sanity and cleanliness.

I get my car keys out of my purse and press the button to unlock the car as I don't remember where Paige parked my car. I hear the sound of a car unlocking and the lights of a car flashing indicating that the car is either locked of unlocked.

I walk over to the car and see that it is in fact my car that has unlocked. I smile at myself because I managed to find my car using a cheat and I feel very smart.

I open the driver's door and get in, I throw my purse into the passenger seat. I still have my phone in my hand, I'm about to put my phone into a compartment on my dashboard. But my phone rings.

I look at the caller ID and see it's from the person I was expecting a call from I answer the phone and say "Hey. Can we meet today? I just have to go home and get it. Then I can meet up."

"_Yeh. I was just calling to see when you wanted to meet. I have everything ready, you just need to drop and collect." _

"Sweet! I will see you in about 20 at the normal place?"

"_Deal. Make sure no one is following you."_

"Don't I always? I will text you if anything changes. Cya soon."

With that I hang up on the caller. Start my car's ignition and pull out of the parking lot. Since I have injured my right hand I am quite glad that the indicators are on the left hand side and my car is an automatic. So thankfully it isn't that hard to drive.

I exit the hospital parking lot and start my drive towards my house.

After about driving for a few minutes I'm nearly home but my hand is killing me.

I have my hand down the side of my body just resting on my lap. Trying not to use it that much, the reason I think that I have pain in my hand is because I haven't taken my pain meds yet. But I will take them as soon as I get home so I can go to my meeting and have no pain in my hand because the meds are so strong.

After another few minutes I pull into my drive way grab my purse and get out of my car. I lock my car door and walk up my drive way.

* * *

**PAIGE'S POV**

I decided that because I haven't seen Emily in a few hours that I would go to her house and check on her. Make sure that she is doing everything okay and got home safe.

As I pull up outside Emily's house I see that her car is in her drive way. Did she drive her car home? She shouldn't be driving with her hand injured, why didn't she call me and ask for me to drive her home?

I walk up to the front door of the Fields' residence, as I am about to knock I look through one of the windows in the house and see that Emily is taking a duffle bag into her backyard. I decide to try and open the front door. Surprisingly it is unlocked, I open it and walk towards the door that I saw Emily walk out a few seconds ago.

I walk out of the door and see that Emily is heading towards the very back of her backyard. I have never seen what she is about to walk into. It's a shed that looks like it's meant to be hidden, by leaves and it has camouflage over it.

Emily enters the shed still carrying the duffle bag and disappears. I follow Emily as I walk into the shed I see heaps of storage items and stuff, but in the middle of the shed area is a huge tarp that looks like its hiding something or keeping something clean. Emily is about to tear the tarp off the object and reveal the underneath of whatever is being hidden or kept clean.

But before she can take the tarp off I make a noise and catch her attention. She jumps a little bit as I startle her. She turns around and says "Jeez. Paige you scared the crap outta me. What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to give you a heart attack. I was just coming to see if you got home alright." I reply to her with a smile on my face.

"I got home fine. Thank you for coming and checking in on me but truly I'm fine." This time once she's finished she adds a sweet smile.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Also how did your car get here? Did Hanna drive it over for you?" I say trying to see how her car got to her house.

"Oh no, Hanna didn't drive it over. It was at the hospital when I signed my discharge papers so I just drove it home." Emily says and just shrugs her shoulders like it isn't a big deal or anything.

"So you just drove it home? Are you kidding me Emily? You could have been in an accident! Why didn't you call me? I could have driven you home." I say as I'm starting to get a little annoyed that Emily could have been killed a few hours ago.

"I told you I'm fine. I appreciate everything you've done for me, but I don't need a taxi driver or a babysitter following me around everywhere." Emily replies I can tell that she isn't happy that I have just showed up here. She seems very preoccupied and I want to know what she is doing back here, and what she has in that duffle bag.

"Okay! I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I will get out of your hair and leave you alone. Tell me whenever you think you need a so called taxi driver or a babysitter." I start to raise my voice and turn to leave. But before I can exit Emily grabs my hand and spins me around.

Before I can say anything I feel her lips on mine. I am shocked for a few seconds but then I realize EMILY freaking fields is kissing me and I immediately kiss her back. I feel my blood start rushing through my body, from how fast my heart is beating.

Emily raises her hands up towards my cheeks and cups them. I lower my hands and wrap them around her back, pulling her closer into me.

Our lips are now moving in a very passionate rhythm, our lips just mold together. It feels like our lips are made to connect to each other's because they fit so nicely together.

We eventually pull back for air, just look into her brown eyes, I can see that she doesn't look like she is regretting our little make out session.

"I'm sorry. I just have heaps going on, in my mind and life. I just hope you're okay with what I just did." Emily says as she looks straight back into my eyes.

"Emily, its fine" I insist. "If you have things going on, you can talk to me about it. Honestly I don't care what it is, you can call me and I'll be here." I say while I cup her cheeks. "And that whole thing you just did. I am truly very okay with it." I continue as I place a huge smile on my face.

Emily blushes and looks down toward the ground. "Can you come back in a few hours? I think I might need that talk that you were speaking about." Emily says, she looks up to meet my eyes, while she also takes my hands in both her good hand and her injured hand.

"Of course. I will call you when I'm on my way." I say and turn to leave, I disconnect one of our hands and start to walk away, and as I walk away we stretch both our hands out, and slowly disconnect our hands until we can't reach anymore. I continue walking and walk around the house rather than through it.

I head back to my car, and just sit in my car processing what just happened. Emily fields kissed me! I didn't kiss her! She freaking kissed me! OMG! This is the best day of my life!

* * *

**EMILY'S POV**

I have a huge smile plastered on my face with my recent interaction with Paige. I am still in the shed at the back of my yard.

I walk back over to the tarp in the middle of the room. I rip off the tarp and smile at what is underneath, I start walking around the object just admiring the machine in front of me.

I quickly strap the duffle bag I carried out with me onto the back of the machinery in front of me.

I quickly grab my helmet and take my strong pain medication, I'm going to need it if I'm going to drive this baby.

I quickly open the shed doors, and roll out my baby. I put the stand down and again admire the beauty standing in front of me.

It's a 2015 Ninja ZX -6R ABS, Kawasaki Motorbike. No one knows I have it, not even my mom or dad. I got it about 3 months ago, and I've only ridden it to these meetings. I quickly go back inside the shed and get changed into a different outfit. I'm wearing a shirt the cuts in the middle of my stomach, with a biker leather jacket over the top covering my shoulders and elbows, I'm wearing tight leather pants, I then slip my feet into my leather biker boots. I walk back out towards my bike.

I put my helmet on and grab my leather gloves that were inside my helmet. Then I get on the bike, and start the engine, the motorbike roars into life and I get a huge grin on my face, as I am so happy that I purchased this with my own money and I'm going to make a big deal.

I spin my back around and make sure the duffle bag is securely tightened and isn't going to come off while driving.

I push the stand up and make sure my phone is connected to the intercom built into my helmet. 'Connected' is what I read on my phone meaning that the intercom is turned on and working.

I push the face shield down on my helmet, and slowly make my way out to the front of the house. I indicate to go right, check both ways and then drive off to my destination.

* * *

**PAIGE'S POV**

I am busy having my little Emily Fields kissed me party, and all of a sudden I see a sexy chick on a bike, coming out of her driveway. I can straight away tell its Emily, her right hand is a lot more bulkier than her left, however she has changed her outfit, and the style that she's wearing isn't the normal thing that Emily would wear, is she doing something dodgy? Emily is wearing a pink helmet, her bike is black and looks really expensive and new.

I never knew Emily had a bike, nor did I know she had a motorcycle license. She also has the duffle bag that she was carrying out the back of her house on the back of her bike, tightly fastened. Before she has the chance to recognize me she pulls into the street and slams on the accelerator. She looks like she's having so much fun. With that Emily disappears into another street, but I still hear the ROAR of her engine switching gears as she picks up speed down the street.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked the Kiss. Where is Emily going? Did you expect Emily to have a Motorbike?**

**I'm not very experienced when it comes to romantic scenes. Emily and Paige's relationship might seem a little rushed and I guess it is. But that's because I have heaps planned for when they are together. And I feel like if I write at an even slower pace the story will end up being like 100 chapters long and I think that might be a bit too long :P**

**I will be doing the 10 review things again. So if you guys want an update faster, leave a review please or even PM me!**


	12. What Is She Getting Herself Into?

**A/N: Kia Ora Guys! WOOHHOO! We reached 10,800 VIEWS HOLY MOTHER OF FLOWERS! I can't believe that only 12 chapters in and I have 10,000 views! That's amazing THANK YOU!**

**Anyways I really wanted to get this chapter up today because I got my 10th review today on the last chapter so yay! **

**I just want to say 2 things before we start the story and that is; I just want to thank everyone who has, followed, favorited and a massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed! It means a lot!**

**Second thing is; I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to update at all next week, because I have mock exams to study for...YAY :\ But I will try! I've already written chapter 13, and 14. But I like being a head so I won't update until I write chapter 15! **

**Also one last thing :P I am really tired at the moment, so if there are any mistakes please don't hate me! :P**

**Let's get on with the story!**

* * *

_Previously on: Why do you do this to me_

_Emily has just gotten out of the hospital. Spencer was arguing with Emily because Paige was around and Spencer doesn't trust Paige. Emily and Paige shared a kiss. Paige witnessed Emily on a 'sexy motorcycle' and watched her drive off._

* * *

**What Is She Getting Herself Into? – Chapter 12**

**EMILY'S POV**

I am now on my way home from my meeting. The deal went well, I got everything I wanted and he didn't try to change anything. Which really helped me a lot as I didn't have to try negotiate with him again.

I am a few minutes away from my house when I hear my phone ringing from the speakers built into the helmet I'm wearing. I use my left hand to raise to my helmet and hit the answer button.

"Hello." I say as I focus my concentration back on the road.

"_Hey. It's Paige, you might be wondering how I got your number but I asked Hanna for it. I hope that's okay."_ Just hearing Paige's voice I have a huge smile plastered on my face.

"Yeh. That's absolutely fine. What's up?" I say as I turn into a street and just floor the accelerator.

"_Oh…Um I'm just on my way over to your house. Is it okay if I come over now? So we can have that talk that you were speaking about?"_ My smile grows even more as I imagine seeing Paige again. I don't think my smile can get even bigger than it is now.

"Yeh of course. Come over whenever you want. The front door is open." I say as I try to make it back to my house even faster by pushing down the accelerator even more with my injured hand; even though I don't have a lot of feeling in my fingers I can still use my wrist to drive my bike and for that I am very happy for.

"_Okay __sweet__! __I'll __be __over __in __about__ 2 __minutes, that's okay right?"_

"Yes, of course it is! I'll see you in about 2 minutes!" I say as I turn into the street my house is on.

"_Okay… Cya soon!"_ with that Paige hangs up and I make my bike go as fast as suitable for the area I am in speeding about 20 MPH over the speed limit. Until I reach a little bit before my house and I gently apply the brakes with my left hand, I turn into my driveway and drive the bike slowly out the back to the shed. I turn the bike around and back it up into the shed. I turn the engine off and then quickly jump off the bike, grab the tarp and pull it over the bike, to ensure it stays clean and is also hidden if mom comes in here looking for something.

I quickly get changed into the outfit I was wearing earlier when I met Paige, which was a baseball shirt, skinny blue jeans, an army jacket, and my normal black boots with buckles on the side.

I lock the shed doors and make my way in the backdoor, and into the kitchen. Because it's the only place that I haven't ruined any of the chairs or ripped up the couch.

I look out the window and see Paige walking up the sidewalk to get to my house. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, I dig into my pocket and pull out my phone. I read the message

**Don't get to close to her Em. Unless you know what you're doing.**

I sigh at reading this message, it isn't from –A, but it's from the person I went to meet.

I quickly type a message back.

**Thanks, but I think I got this covered. – Em**

I hear a knock on the front door. I get up off the chair I'm sitting on in the kitchen. I walk over to the front door, I go to open it with my right hand as soon as I see my bandages I reach with my left hand.

I open the door with a smile on my face. "Hey come on in." I say as I see her.

"Thanks." She says as she walks into my house.

"You know, you really didn't have to knock. Like I said the door is open." I insist to Paige.

"I know, but it sort of feels a little bit rude if I don't knock." Paige replies back to me, with her brown orbs looking at me straight into the eye.

"Well… You don't have to be too polite. You're always welcomed in this house." I say back to Paige as we are standing quite awkwardly behind the front door.

"Thank you." Paige looks down in embarrassment of being too polite.

"Are you hungry? We can go in the kitchen, or if not we can go up to my room. We can't really go anywhere else because I sort of ruined every other location in this house. And I need to fix some things before my mom gets home tomorrow." I say as I twirl around the room with every location I am talking about.

"I could go for some food." Paige says and I turn to take her to the kitchen.

We enter the kitchen and I ask Paige. "What do you want to eat?"

"What it there to eat?" Paige replies with a little smirk on her face. I start to feel my knees become a little bit like jelly-o, when looking at her lips.

"Well…I can cook something for you. Like pasta, spaghetti… Honestly I can cook whatever you feel like. So what do you feel like?" I ask Paige.

"Humm…Pasta?" She says as she licks her lips. _Is she trying to flirt with me or something?_

"Okay. Do you want to help? Or do you want to sit over there and do nothing?" I say pointing to the bar stool by the bar that's along our bench counter top.

"I can help. Just tell me what to do." Paige replies. I am very thankful that she decides to help me, because I don't think I will be able to cut any of the ingredients because of my injured hand.

* * *

**3 Hours Ago…**

**PAIGE'S POV**

I am sitting in my car, outside the Fields residence. I decided that once I saw Emily drive off on her motorbike, I would stay in my car and see when she came home. I wanted to know why she basically changed her whole outfit, and is riding on a motorbike, rather than her car. Especially with her injured hand.

After about 3 hours of sitting in my car, more or less just day dreaming about having another kiss with Emily. I finally decide that I would call Emily, and tell her that I was on my way over.

I get out my phone and text Hanna for Emily's number. I quickly get a reply from Hanna, thankfully she agreed to give me Emily's number.

I dial Emily's number and wait for her to pick up. Maybe it isn't a good idea…What if she's driving on her bike and she has to answer her phone in the middle of a busy road, and she falls off.

After a few rings I decide that I'm going to hang up. But as I remove my phone away from my ear I hear Emily's angel like voice say _"Hello."_

I can already hear that she has her helmet on, by the way she is speaking. It's a little bit muffled and sounds really cute.

I suddenly realize that I haven't said anything, I quickly say. "Hey. It's Paige, you might be wondering how I got your number but I asked Hanna for it. I hope that's okay."

"_Yeh. That's absolutely fine. What's up_?" Emily replies and I hear her bike accelerate with her engine roaring even louder as her revs per minute max out.

We continue our little phone conversation, and I plan to 'arrive' at her house in 2 minutes. However I am already outside her house waiting for her.

As I hang up on her I see her pull into the street that my car is parked on. She explodes the accelerator, and I don't think her bike can go any faster than how she is going now. Her brown raven hair is flying like a kite behind her, because she's going so fast. Emily gently applies the accelerator then the bike slows down quite a lot before she pulls into her drive way.

The way Emily sits and drives the motorcycle she looks like a very confident rider. Like she drives her bike everywhere. Emily then disappears behind the side of her house. I assume that she's going to put her bike back in the shed or wherever she got it from.

I wait for a few seconds and I hear her cut the engine to her bike. I decide to a couple more minutes before I get out of my car and start to walk towards the door.

* * *

**A/N: It might not be what you are looking for...I'm sorry I sort of back tracked in Paige's POV but I wanted a bit of Paige in this chapter and a little bit of her reaction to Emily on a motorbike!**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please leave a quick review telling me what you thought!**

**Now I'm going to reply to a few reviews that I got.**

_**Guest - J: Great update really want to know where Emily is going**_

**Me: Sorry but you won't know where Emily is going yet! :P It's a mystery, I know who it is...But do you? :P**_  
_

**_Guest - Lea: I can't really imagine emily in a m/bike but i like the change_**

**Me: I understand where you are coming from. I thought that most of the Paily Fan Fictions I read, it's Paige that has the motorbike so I thought I'd be creative and swap it.**

_**User - aggelo1d: more more**_

**Me: Here you go!**

**Thank you guys again! For the reviews and feedback it means ALOT! And it also encourages me to continue writing!**

**Also to go a little more in depth on Guest J's review; you won't know who Emily is going to meet until around i'm guessing maybe chapter 20 :P But you guys can leave a review on who you think it is! And if you do i'll reply and tell you whether you are right or not. Deal?**

**Until Next Time!**

**Cheers B!**


	13. I Never Knew She Could Do That

**A/N: Kia Ora Guys! I'm back I'm so sorry it's been like 3 weeks since I've updated this! I had mock exams and then I had huge assignments due for school. Now I'm on school holidays for 2 weeks and I was meant to be going away for this week but I didn't because I got SICK :( AGHH! I hate being sick. I also got writers block and lost a little bit of inspiration for this story. But I shouldn't have any excuse so I'm very deeply sorry for the long wait! **

**Before you start reading I just want to say I have NO clue about building things or anything! So if the things I've said are completely wrong I'm very sorry. This chapter is quite long well longer than chapter 15 (The chapter I finished last night). **

**I hope you guys enjoy! Please don't forget to leave a review or flip me a quick PM I love your guys feedback!**

* * *

_Previously on: Why do you do this to me_

_Emily is looking forward to seeing her mom again. Emily went to a meeting about something. Paige and Emily are now in the Fields' Residence eating Pasta in the kitchen._

**I Never Knew She Could Do That – Chapter 13**

**EMILY'S POV**

"What do you plan on doing for the rest of today?" Paige asks me.

"I'm going to go to the hardware store and try to fix some of this mess up before my mom gets home and kills me." I respond while placing a piece of pasta in my mouth using a fork.

"If you want you can stay and help…I'll probably need it." I say after I finished my mouthful of pasta, while holding up my injured hand.

"Sure. But I'm not good with using tools or anything." Paige shrugs and places a piece of pasta in her mouth.

"I can teach you. But you might have to do most of the hammering. I will probably kill my hand even more by squashing it if I use my left hand." I announce while chuckling and imagine me trying to use a hammer with my left hand and completely missing the nail and slamming the hammer on my already screwed up hand.

"As long as I don't smash my hand while trying to hammer something." Paige suggest and we both start laughing.

"I'm not making any promises." I say whist putting both my hands up over my head, In a surrender position.

"Shouldn't once we are finished eating, go and measure some of the holes in the walls to make sure we get the right sized materials?" Paige asks while finishing her bowl of pasta.

"I was just about to suggest that." I say while looking around at all the holes around the house just from the place that I'm sitting in I can count 5 holes that will need some plaster.

I quickly finish my pasta. I collect Paige's plate and rinse them and then place them into the dishwasher.

I go to one of the cabinets and grab the tools that we will need to take measurements of the holes.

After about 30 minutes we have now measured everything that we will need. The plaster that will fill the area of the wall. The type of material the couch is and we have a sample, and a few more things.

While we were measuring the length and width we had a great conversation going. Random things from, what do you want to be when your older, If you could be anything in the world what would you be, and to stranger things like what's your favorite color and your favorite clothing store. It's really interesting to get to know Paige. I have always thought that she absolutely hated me because of all the crap she gave me in swimming and just around the school halls.

But now I think I understand why she was doing that. It was because she could see the best in me, and wanted to push me to my best. Or I'm just thinking that's what she was doing and actually does hate me.

"What car do you want to take?" I ask Paige as we are just getting our stuff to go to the hardware store.

"Umm... Whose car is bigger?" Paige corresponds to my question.

"I think mine is bigger, plus we can lay the back chairs down and place the plaster flat." I say while looking at Paige.

"Alright. Your car it is. But I'm driving! No arguments!" Paige insist and grabs the keys out of my hand and starts jogging towards my car, I start chuckling at watching Paige being so childish. Honestly I don't think I've laughed this much in ages, I've been laughing so much that every time I break out into a little chuckle I have to grip my stomach because my abs start to hurt.

I slowly make my way to the car, but I make sure to lock the front door. I don't think anyone will be trying to rob the place because it looks like it already has been robbed but it's just a precaution.

I get in the passenger seat, buckle up my seatbelt and then Paige starts the car, and reverses out of my driveway and starts driving towards the hardware store.

* * *

We have been at the hardware store for about 3 hours, and the time is nearing 3 o'clock in the afternoon. If we don't get back home and start trying to fix everything, we are going to have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow morning. I want to at least have 1 coat of paint on most of the big holes tonight.

So far we have all the plaster boards we need, we have filler to make sure that there aren't any missing holes from the new plaster boards and the old ones. We have a saw just in case we have to cut the plaster. We have painters tape to outline the plaster once it's ready. I think we have everything, and we still need to go to Ikea and try to find a few tables and a new couch or new couch material. Also we need to get a new mirror, the mirror I smashed was pretty new and I know my mom got it from Ikea so hopefully I can find the same one.

We are just approaching the check out when Paige says, "How are you paying for this?"

I sigh at her question, I sort of had a feeling that this was coming especially with everything that we have brought. "I have enough saved up, it doesn't matter."

"How about you go to the car, and put the seats down. I'll pay and come out to you." I say while putting my left hand in my back pocket of my jeans looking for my car keys. As I pull out my car key, I accidently pull out another key and it lands on the floor. I quickly pick it up by its tag that has _'Unit C' _on it and put it in my pocket. I hope Paige didn't see that key because then she might ask me what it is, and I don't want to share that information with anyone. Not that I don't trust Paige it's that I don't trust myself.

I hand my car keys over to Paige and she just nods her head and walks out of the exit of the store and walks towards to the car.

While the cashier is inputting all of our objects into the computer system my phone goes off. I know exactly who it is from. I get my phone out of my front left pocket and open up my phone. I read the message

**Be careful. Don't let her start asking questions that you don't want her to ask. Otherwise you might have to tell her your secret.**

I type a reply and hit send

**Quit watching me 24/7 don't you have a life to get too as well? - Em**

Before I have the chance to put my phone away I get another text.

**I just care. But remember you came to me. Not the other way round.**

I smile at how goofy he is being and I type another response to him.

**Yeah. But I didn't expect you to drop your whole life and watch me 24/7. Now get back to your life and stop watching mine :P – Em**

I am about to put my phone away for the second time but I get another text.

**Alright boss! Cya tomorrow, you're still coming to training tomorrow right?**

I sigh as the cashier is nearly finished scanning all the items in the cart.

I put my phone away as the cashier says "The total is $579, for today. How would you like to pay?"

I grab my wallet out of my right front pocket using my injured hand and then count out $600 with the $100 notes I have in my wallet. I offer the money to the cashier and say "Cash, keep the change." With a friendly smile on my face.

"Thank you. Have a nice day." The cashier responds while handing me the receipt. I nod towards the cashier and start pushing the cart out of the store.

I push the cart over towards where Paige parked the car. I see that Paige is still having trouble trying to put down the back seat.

I walk over to her. I stop the cart and say, "Here let me show you." She takes a few steps back so she can see how I do it. I pull on the leaver under the seat with my left hand, and the leaver on the back of the seat with my right hand.

I try to pull the leaver with my right hand but it doesn't work. Because I can't grip with my right hand. I quickly try again and it works.

As soon as I finish my task my feel a huge shock of pain in my hand. I try not to show it on my face so that Paige doesn't see. I don't think she does because she goes onto the other side of the car and starts to do what I did and manages to put the chair down with ease.

We quickly lift all of the materials and tools into the back of my car. I roll the cart over to one of the cart bays in the car park. I get into the passenger seat of the car, and pull out my phone to reply to the text message.

**Of course! Have I ever missed a training session? No I haven't plus I've paid you and I want my money's worth! – Em**

I have a big smile on my face as I start typing out the message to him. I see that Paige notices while I'm putting my phone away.

She asks "Who was that?"

I quickly have an argument with myself about whether to tell her the truth or to lie to her. I quickly decide the less complicated option for the moment and say "Oh…It's just my dad. It's saying that he might be able to come home soon." It isn't a total lie, I have talked to my dad and he said that he might be able to come out in a couple weeks, to help me with my physical therapy.

"That must be really exciting." Paige says.

"Yeah, it is. I haven't seen him in ages. But he's only coming out for a few days because he heard from mom that I hurt my hand." I sigh at the words coming out my mouth. The words are still true, but it's not what was happening in that moment.

I feel my phone vibrate again, I have a huge smile on my face as I go to read the text message. But as soon as I go to look at the message ID, I sigh heavily. '_Unknown number'_

I open the message.

**Next time, maybe you should repeatedly punch her. Kisses – A**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed! Hopefully I can get back on schedule and upload another chapter next Thursday for me and Wednesday for you guys. I hope y'all all have an awesome week! Also quickly changing the topic did you guys see Janel Parrish on dancing with the stars last night? :O OMG! She was amazing perfect score; I'm not surprised! She is an amazing dancer!  
**

**Please don't forget to review or flip me a quick PM I love hearing from you guys it always makes my day :D**

**Until Next Time**

**- Cheers B!**


	14. She's Good With Her Hands

**A/N: Kia Ora guys! Here's an early update for you all. I just finished chapter 16 and I realize now that this story is going to be quite a long one. This chapter is quite a fluffy chapter I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

_Previously on: Why do you do this to me_

_Emily has injured her right hand and is trying to adapt to having to use her left hand as her dominant hand. Emily is keeping something from everyone, Paige knows a little bit about it but doesn't know the full story. Emily and Paige are now buying materials to try and fix up the damage that Emily made when she was trying to find the 'bugs' Maya put in her house._

**She's good with Her Hands – Chapter 14**

**EMILY'S POV **

I sigh really loudly at reading the message. I look over to Paige and can see a concerned look on her face. I know that she wants to ask who it was.

Before Paige even tries to ask me who it was I say. "It' my mom. She said dad can't come home for a couple more weeks."

I really don't like lying to Paige. But it's to keep her as far as from danger as possible. Plus I don't really want her to think that I would hurt her, that's something that I will never do.

* * *

We finally arrive at Ikea. While we were in the car we had our normal conversation; just asking strange questions or just gossiping about the latest rumors/news passing through Rosewood High.

Before I get out of the car I quickly look at the clock 3:30 pm, we need to be as fast as we can. So we aren't up most of the night trying to fix the biggest holes in the wall

I get out of the car and Paige locks the car, and while we are walking to the entrance way, she passes me the keys. I make sure not to put the keys back into my back left pocket, because that's where the other key is, and I don't want Paige seeing that key again. Because she then might start asking questions that I don't want her to ask.

We walk into the entrance of Ikea, and I hand Paige our shopping list; what we need to get while we are here. We go around and find most of the items on the list, thankfully they had the mirror that I smashed into 1000 pieces is still in stock.

We go over to the check out and I hand the keys back over to Paige, she walks out towards the car. Whist I pay for the items. I hand the amount required in cash for the total cost of everything to the cashier, it was $579, mostly because of the lamps, tables, and material we got for the couch.

I say "Thank you." To the cashier, and wheel the cart out to the car. Paige so kindly brought the car over to the entrance way of the store so I didn't have to wheel the cart half way down the parking lot.

I put everything into the trunk of the car and then I push the cart over to where we got the cart in the beginning and make my way back over to the car. I get in and Paige starts driving back towards my house.

So far we have been driving for about 10 minutes, and the car ride has been silent. I decide to start a conversation; "Paige?"

"Yes?" She replies while keeping her focus on the road. I tilt my head to look at the side of her face and ask one of the strangest questions that could come to mind. "If you could be any animal, what would you be?"

Paige takes her eyes off the road and looks at me with a shocked expression on her face, like she wasn't expecting the question; which she wasn't, because it was just a question in my head that was itching to come out.

"That's a strange question but, ummmmmm, maybe a cheetah?" Paige replies, and adds a little chuckle to the end of her sentence.

"Ohhh! That's interesting… Some reason I thought you would have said a monkey." I reply while doing what Paige did; adding a little chuckle once I finished what I was saying.

"Why did you think I'd pick monkey?" Paige asks while she raises her eyebrows, and turning her attention onto me for a few seconds for me to see her action.

"Well…You are sort of like a monkey…" I say shyly while looking down at my feet on the floor, not wanting to see Paige's reaction.

"And...What's that supposed to mean?" Paige asks while she still has her attention on the road.

"Well…Once people get to know you, you're quite cheeky." I respond.

I swear I saw Paige blush for a second, but as soon as I saw her cheeks go red, they were back to their normal color.

"Ohhh…Is that soo? Well then…if you could be any animal…what would you be?" She replies, while turning into the road that my house is on.

"I either want to be an elephant, or snake." I say with a huge grin on my face, trying to imagine myself as a shark or a snake.

Paige laughs a little bit. But then says "I wouldn't peg you for an elephant nor a snake. I thought you would have said a shark!"

I burst into a laughing fit, but I manage to say a sentence in between my laughs. "Why…the…hell…would you think I would choose a shark?"

Paige shakes her head in disappointment, because I don't quite understand where she is coming from. "Because you're quite like a shark." She says as she turns the car into my driveway.

"Ouch! Are you trying to tell me I'm a murder?" I say as I raise my hand to my heart, acting as if I was hurt by her words.

"No no no…Not at all…In fact I was probably saying sort of the opposite." She replies and turns the engine of the car off.

"Now…I'm lost." I say to Paige as I get out of the car, and walk to the trunk to take everything inside. Paige follows in suit and says "The reason I thought you'd choose a shark is because sharks, they seem quite like aggressive and stuff. But once you're up close and they don't want to eat you, they are quite a gentle animal."

I think about what Paige just said for a while, whist I take a piece of plaster out from the trunk of my car and take it into the house.

As I walk back out to the car, Paige is walking in the opposite direction, carrying another board of plaster. While she's walking past me, I whisper in her ear, "You know what you said, it was very sweet of you to say that." I continue walking toward the car as if I totally didn't just flirt with Paige.

I turn my head around a little bit, and see a huge smile on her face, and her cheeks bright red. _Does she like me flirting with her?_ I think to myself. _She did let me kiss her earlier…What does that mean?_ I push the thoughts to the back of my head and just focus on the point at hand. I need to fix all of this before my mom gets home tomorrow. Otherwise I'm seriously going to need to run from Rosewood, because my mom will hunt me down and kill me.

After about 20 minutes and about 30 trips to the car and other places around the house. We finally have everything we need in order to start to fix all these holes.

Using my left hand with the hammer, I have to set up support beams for the plaster to be hit into. I show Paige what needs to be done, as I do it.

I first of all clean one of the biggest holes that I've made; by cutting the older plaster so that there aren't any jiggered edges, I also get a small vacuum and clean up the bits in the interior of the wall. I then start clamping a piece of timber along the wall, where one used to be. I hammer a few nails into each side of the timber, making sure it's securely in place. I release the clamps, and add another piece of timber so it makes a T shape with both pieces of timber.

I look behind me and see a very admiring Paige watching me from behind, as I quickly do all this work. I quickly measure out the exact amount of plaster required for the hole I'm working on. I draw up the measurements onto the plaster, and cut them out. I quickly put the plaster inside the hole, using a stub finder I locate both of the pieces of timber that I just added. I grab a drill, drill in a few holes, then grab the same amount of screws and put them into each hole I just made.

I grab the filler that we brought earlier at the hardware store. I apply a little bit over the screws; so it doesn't look like there are any screws. Once I finished using the filler and covering up the screws I hand Paige a paint brush and hand her the bucket of paint we also got at the hardware store.

I say to Paige, "You just watched a master at her element, now you have to do the same thing. But I'll start you off with painting. Can you handle that?" While a huge cheeky grin appears on my face.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed! Please don't forget to review I love reading them. You can also follow me on twitter TassLoraad and If you message you read this story I will follow you back. :D I will start updating when I finish a new chapter. I am quite a slow writer and I have to dedicate a lot of time in order to finish a chapter. For example I had to dedicate the whole of today to finish chapter 16. I started at 1 pm and finished it now the time is 6:07pm. I am very slow but I do get distracted very easily :D**

**ANYWAYS! I hope y'all enjoyed! **

**Like it, Love it, Hate it? Please leave a review!**

**Until Next Time,**

**- Cheers B!**


End file.
